My Prince Charming
by RSJSlover
Summary: Richard Grayson owns a hotel called Grayson Hotel. He was engaged to Barbara Gordon who works with him but things started to change when he met a certain red head...Real summary inside...Final chapter up!
1. The frog dream

Hello! Here's another fan fiction on Kori and Richard…. I hope you like this cause this story will be my longest. Enjoy!

**Summary:**

_Richard Grayson owns a hotel called Grayson Hotel. He was engaged to Barbara Gordon who works with him but things started to change when he met a certain red head. When he thought things are going fine or worse, another problem started. Will Richard Grayson lose his hotel to his best friend and marry his true love, or will everything turn out the opposite?

* * *

_

**Chapter 1:**_The frog dream_

_Once upon a time, there lived a happy family. Kori Anders, Kara Anders and Ryan Anders. One day, the three siblings decided to go out and play. _

"_Let's go to the beach!" the youngest of them suggested._

"_Great idea, Ryan!" the oldest replied. However, a certain red head decided against it._

"_Can't we steal money again?" she asked. However, her siblings ignored her and they went to the beach. While playing, Kori Anders spotted something._

"_Hey sister dear, what is that?" she asked the oldest. Kara looked at what she pointed and smiled._

"_It's your prince charming, dear!" she laughed._

"_That frog?" Kori asked shocked._

"_Hello, my name is Dick. I was once a prince, but I was turned into a frog. If you turn me back to my normal self, I'll give you anything you want, even money…." The frog said._

_Kori Anders and her sister laughed at the frog but then Ryan went greedy. _

"_Give us a million dollars now and we will break the curse." He said. The frog agreed and granted his wish. Kori Anders eyes went huge and she smiled like crazy. _

"_Now for the deal…" the frog said._

"_Deal? What deal?" Kori asked and kicked the frog away._

"_Who would ever want to kiss a slimy frog like you!" she shouted as her family ran away._

_The frog whose head was buried in the sand started crying. Then, he smiled and laughed evilly._

_The next day, Kori and her siblings eat in luxury. They laughed at the frog all over and over again until a man interrupted them._

"_Excuse me, who is Kori Anders?" the man asked. Kori Anders smiled and walked up to her._

"_This frog here said that you kicked him in the sand while you broke an important deal. Is that correct?"_

"_I don't even know this frog officer…" Kori said innocently._

_The frog told him that she was lying and the officer took out a scroll._

"_If you do not complete this deal, all your belongings, including the money will vanish into thin air…." The officer said. Kara and Ryan ran up to her sister and told her to kiss him. They pushed her towards the frog who was waiting and before they kissed, Kori screamed.

* * *

_

"AAH!" Kori fell of her bed and looked around. There, on the floor, was a slimy fat toad looking at her. She screamed again.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Toad!" Kori shouted. Ryan saw it and screamed like a girl.

"What happened?" Kara asked. "Toad!" she screamed. "Ryan get it away!"

"I'm not touching that slimy thing!" he shouted.

"Get it out of my room before I put Rachel in this!" Kori shouted.

"Goood, tell her to get the toad away!" Ryan suggested.

"Actually I was planning on making her kick your dick!" Kori shouted.

"No! I don't like that!" Ryan said remembering the torture Kori's friend gave him when he spied on them.

"Then….!" Kara shouted. Ryan sighed and reached for the toad. Kori and Kara smiled evilly and pushed Ryan onto the floor. _Smack!_

"EWW! That's disgusting!" Ryan shouted as he wiped his mouth. The girls fell on the ground laughing. The toad leaped away and Ryan was washing his mouth spitting saliva everywhere.

"You should have seen your face, Ryan!" Kara managed to say through her laughter. Kori however didn't say a word. Her stomach ache and she thought it would burst.

"Ok that's enough. As long as the toad out of the room, everything's fine…" Ryan said frowning.

"What are you gonna do?" Kori managed to say.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth again…" Ryan said and he walked out of the room fuming, Kara looked at her sister and left.

"Nice trick!" she giggled.

"Ya, just like what dad did to me before he died…." Kori said sadly. "Oh mum, I miss you so…"

* * *

"He's coming! Everyone, position!" A man with brown hair and green eyes shouted to get the workers attention. Everyone gasped and went into position. Just then, a limo stopped at the main door and everyone took a deep breath. 

Garfield Logan opened the door and greeted his boss. "Good morning sir. How was your flight?"

A tall bald man with brown skin came out of the driver's seat and helped his boss come out. "Watch your step, sir." Victor Stone said. All the girls gasped as they saw who came out. Their feet began to shake, while their hearts began to pound.

"Good morning, sir Richard!" they all said. Richard Grayson looked at his workers. His was tall, muscular with black-jet hair. He was wearing a black suit and his cool shades. He was in the hotel followed by Garfield and Victor and stopped at the reception.

"How are you doing, Barbara?" Richard asked while taking off his shades to reveal those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Great, Richard. Your room's ready…" she said smiling. Richard smiled back and went serious.

"Get back to work…" he ordered. And everyone left him and Barbara alone.

"We need to move you up…" he said with a frown on his face.

"Move me when our wedding's over…" she said and went back to work. Richard smiled and walked to his office.

'Oh ya, the wedding…' he thought with a frown. 'I forgot…'

* * *

_**So how was it? I know it sounds boring at the first chapter but, I promise it will get interesting in the chapters to come…. What can I say? It is the intro after all….**_


	2. Uncle galfore!

_Hey ya! Chapter 2 is here! Not going to waste time so…. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 2:** _Uncle Galfore!_

Kori Anders wasn't looking forward for today morning. She wants to sleep so badly that she fell on the ground.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Kara shouted.

"5 more minutes mum…" Kara sighed and thought of something. She grinned.

"AAH FROG ON YOU!" she shouted. Kori shot up from the floor and screamed like crazy.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT…. There's no frog here…" she said looking around.

"Duh! Come on, uncle Galfore's waiting for you at Grayson's…" Kara said helping her sister up.

Kori groaned and walked out of the house. She suddenly stopped. "Where's Ryan?"

"In the car!" he shouted. Kori sighed and drove away in her yellow truck.

* * *

While driving, she caught sight of her cousin, Lana. "Hey Lana!" Kori shouted. Lana looked at her and stopped running.

"Quick! You got to get dad before he goes nuts!" Lana said panicking. Kori gave her a confuse look and tried to calm her down.

"Where's uncle Galfore?" Ryan asked.

"At the Grayson Hotel…. The boss didn't pay him in time because he was on business trip. Dad went furious and when he found out Grayson's back, he's gonna kill him!" Kori gasped and let Lana in her truck.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Richard Grayson groaned when he looked at the letters send in by Galfore. 'When does this guy quit!' he thought. Just then, a knock was heard.

"Hey hun! Someone's here to see you…" Barbara Gordon said. Richard sighed and walked up to her.

"Who?" he asked. Just then, Victor barged in and panted.

"Gal…fore… here… now!" he gasped out. Richard frowned and walked out of his room. He's gonna have a little talk with the Galfore.

* * *

"Hurry! That's his car!" Lana said. Kori pulled over and ran to the front door.

"Excuse me, do you stay here?" the security said.

"No.." Kori said.

"An appointment?" he asked again. Kori growled at him and shook her head.

"My uncle's in there. I need to stop him before…" Just then, everyone heard a scream from the roof.

* * *

Richard Grayson found his visitor on the roof and groaned. "Look, I was on a business trip ok…" Richard said but was interrupted.

"Where's the money?" Galfore asked furiously. Richard gave him the money but Galfore threw it away.

"I'll ask again… Where's the money?" Richard sighed and pointed on the floor.

Galfore looked at them and roared. "Fake money won't solve anything!" he sadi strangling Richard.

"That wasn't fake money!" Richard gasped. Galfore was then lifted up by Victor and Galfore gave him a good punch.

"Oof!" Victor shouted and fell to the ground. Richard frowned and shouted out his name.

"Don't except those? Then get out!" Galfore went furious and roared so loud people stared to stare. He pushed Richard off the roof and received many screams and gasps from the ground floor.

* * *

Kori Anders saw her uncle standing in front of Grayson who was gripping the edge of the roof.

"PAY UP!" he shouted loud enough for her to hear.

"It's on the floor!" Richard shouted angry. Galfore stepped on Richard's hand and Richard shouted.

"UNCLE GALFORE!" Kori shouted.

* * *

Galfore heard a very familiar voice. He looked at the ground and saw his daughter, niece and nephew.

"Kori?" Just then, Richard gasped and one of his hand slipped. Galfore caught him before his fall and yank him up.

"Sorry, sir. Please give me another chance. I promise I'll do better!" Galfore said. Richard went red and took the money on the ground. He then just walked away.

Galfore kneeled on the floor shocked at what he did. He now knew he was fired and received and kicked from Victor.

"That's enough Vic, let's go before another fight begin…." Richard said looking at Galfore.

"Please… I promise I can do better!" Galfore pleaded. Richard sighed and walked to him.

"No…" he said clearly and walked away.

* * *

Kori saw her uncle kneeling and knew what happen. She needed to speak to the so called Grayson.

'No one does that to my uncle!' she thought. "I need to get my uncle…." She asked the guard.

"I call someone else young lady…" the guard said smiling.

"Please, uncle's very mental now and well only I can calm him down, trust me…" Kori said. The guard sighed and opened the door.

"Oh by the way…. I like your hair-style… very… flat…" she said and walked away.

The guard stood there surprised. His hair-style was the worst hairstyle you could ever imagine. Kori thought the same, but just wanted to thank the guard. She chocked when she was very far away from him.

"I can't believe I just said that!" she hissed. 'Right now to find Grayson…'

* * *

**Well how was it? Sucks right! Anyway, the next chapter will be about Kori's little chat with Richard so it might be a little interesting… So REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. their first meet

**Hey, here's chapter three! ENJOY! Oh and Please review!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three:**_Their First meet_

Richard Grayson banged his desk and breathed hard. Victor saw him and he himself felt scared.

"He was my best worker…" Richard trailed off.

"But you did the right thing… Galfore was too….. crazy…" was all Victor could say. Just then, Barbara came.

"hey hun… someone's here to see you, and don't worry, it's not Galfore…" Richard sighed and signaled her to bring the guest in.

"I'll leave you now…" Victor said and walked out of the room. Richard groaned bang his head on the desk. When he heard the door opened, he sat up straight and a serious face was plastered.

"Hello… I'm…"

"RICHARD GRAYSON! How dare you dump my uncle on the roof like that?" Kori shouted with rage. Richard went red and banged his desk again.

"It's not my fault! He didn't want to except my money and then he pushed me off the building, which I could die…" he said fuming. Kori slapped him and sat down.

"He saved your life for crying out loud!" she shouted arms-crossed. Richard touched the place she slapped and he finally got to see her face. Those big emerald eyes, the auburn red hair, the cute button nose, and…

"I'm sorry but I did not come here to let you check me out…" Kori said annoyed. Richard snapped and glared at her.

"Listen, you're related right? So give him the money and tell him to find a new job…" Richard said sitting down. Kori gasped and banged his table.

"New job? My uncle works extremely hard at our town to keep your motel standing and all you could say is find a new job!"

"Your… uncle?" Richard asked surprised. "Humph… So that's where you get your grumpy attitude from…" Richard rolled his eyes. Kori stood there speechless.

"Fine… give me the money and we both would be out of your hair…" she said calmly.

"You are not even in my hair, just on my nerves…" Richard said looking at her. Kori breathed hard and banged the table again.

"You are on my list…." Kori said softly and took the money.

"Is that good or bad?" Richard said sarcastically. Kori spun around and shouted out bad, and walked out.

'Why do I feel happy around her?' Richard thought. He then frowned. He never talks like that to anyone besides Barbara.

"Who is she?"

* * *

Kori Anders walked to the roof and helped her uncle. 'Who does that guy think he is?' she thought when she reached downstairs, she thought about their little conversation and felt more furious.

'He was so handsome though, with those spiky hair, those sapphire eyes, those… woo girl, stop thinking about him… don't forget he's engaged….' Kori helped her uncle in the truck and drove off.

'He's very different than what the others say…. He seems to be nice yet mean… but no where near serious…. Who is that guy?'

* * *

_**Short? I know… thanx for the reviews! I love you guys!**_


	4. You're rehired!

**Thanx again for the reviews! Peace!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: **_You're Rehired!_

Kori Anders drove her family home and into her house. Kara ran out of the house and greeted them.

"Hey guys, heard what happened on the news, uncle Galf, you ok?" Galfore sighed and walked in. kori ran after him.

"Hey, wait!" she shouted. Galfore stopped and looked at her.

"Here…" Kori gave him the money and told him he was fired. Galfore chuckled sadly and went to her bedroom to rest.

Kori was sad for him and half of her wanted to pounce on Grayson until…

"MONEY MONEY MONEY!" Kara and Ryan sung. Kori went to them and laughed at what she saw.

Kara was holding her money while Ryan was holding her legs. Both of them made a very tall person. "Money money money! In a rich man's world!" Kori joined them. (Honestly, her whole family was crazy bout money…."

"Childish…" someone said. Kori gasped and ran to her friend, leaving Ryan and Kara falling on the ground.

"Oops… my bad…. Hey rach…!" Kori said hugging her friend.

"I hate hugs…" Rachel Roth grumbled and Kori let go.

"Oh yeh… slap me!" kori said jokingly, little did she know that Rachel wanted too.

"Ouch, I didn't mean it!" Kori said rubbing her ass.

"Sorry…" Rachel said sarcastically. "What's so money money money?" she asked.

They told her they managed to finish up ten houses before lunch today and got extra money.

"oh joy.." Rachel said and fell lazily on the couch. Kori frowned at her friend and decided to check on her uncle.

"Hey big guy!" she said. She was sending lunch to him. When she opened the door, the tray fell and she was gone.

* * *

Richard Grayson groaned as more mail came in. he needed a time out. He walked out of the room and to his expensive bike. 

He drove off while a certain blonde hair girl looked at him. 'Where's he off to again.'

Richard Grayson rode around a road he named 'I-don't-know-where-da-hell-i-am!' and sighed. He kept replaying the incident on the roof and at his office. He wondered if he will see her again or not. His mind drifted to the road when he heard a loud honk.

* * *

Kori Anders drove around the streets and panicked. 'He couldn't be far behind!' she shouted in her head. Just then, a motorbike came to view and she pressed the brakes. She knew she couldn't slow down on time so she honked.

* * *

Richard gasped and jumped off his bike. Kori's yellow truck crashed his bike and he went furious. Whoever was in that car, he's gonna kill them. He walked to the car which stopped and was about to yell when…

* * *

Kori saw the man jump off his bike and she crashed into his. She screamed and her truck stopped. She felt stiff, she couldn't move. Kori then, felt the man coming towards her. She heard a bang on the window and she winded it down and saw…. 

"Richard?" she asked. Richard was as surprised as she was and smirked.

"Had fun driving and crashing I see…" he said sarcastically. Kori rolled her eyes and got out of the truck.

"Actually, I was glad I crashed your bike. And don't think about me giving you a lift…." She said rolling her eyes. Richard Grayson folded his arms and looked at her. Kori felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Richard Grayson was so hot with his leather jacket and jeans. She tried not to look at him but failed as she saw his blue eyes.

"Get away from me you weasel!" she said while getting in the car.

"Not until you tell me why you're going so fast…" he said frowning. Kori sighed and told him about the missing Galfore.

* * *

Richard and Kori searched for Galfore but no luck. Kori started to cry but she forced herself not to in front of Richard. Richard however saw her watery eyes and rolled his eyes. 

"We'll find him Kori. He might be at home now…" Kori sighed and they drove home. Galfore was indeed at home.

* * *

"GALFORE! Where have you been?" Kori asked hugging her uncle. 

"I went no where… I was in the bathroom…" Richard laughed loudly and Kori glared.

"Why is he here?" Galfore asked. Kori rolled her eyes and told him about the little car crash.

Richard laughed harder and walked up to them. "Man, you have one interesting niece Galfore! Tell you what, you should thank her. I'm going to rehire you and give you one more chance. If you pound at me again, there won't be a second chance…"

Galfore smiled and kneeled down. "Thank you!" he said. Richard turned serious again and walked away. Kori looked at him and ran after him.

"Need a ride?" she asked.

"Nah, a little exercise would be good…." He said. Kori gasped and shouted at him.

"Do you know how far you're going to walk? This isn't a town area you know and your hotel is way at the other side of town!" Kori said waving her hand.

"I've jog further than that. Besides, won't want a beautiful girl like you to get tired…." With that he started jogging. Kori stood there shocked.

'Was he…. flirting?'

'Was I… flirting?'

* * *

**Well, how was it? Review!**


	5. I don’t think I love her

Hey, thanks for the reviews! Chapter Five's here!

* * *

**Chapter Five**: _I don't think I love her_

Richard Grayson lay shirtless on his king-sized bed and sighed. He couldn't get his mind off Kori. He did when he heard his door being opened.

"Hey!" Babs greeted. Richard smiled and gave her room to lie on.

"Can you imagine that the day after tomorrow's our wedding?" Babs said dreamingly. Richard's smiled faded and sighed.

"I can't wait…." He said. Babs kissed him passionately and Richard kissed back. He thought Babs was Kori so he kissed her more passionately. Barbara smiled and unbuckled his belt.

"Oh Richard…"

* * *

Kori dreamt about the frog Prince again but this time she did kiss him, and Richard turned up.

She gasped and saw the slimy fat toad again. "Aah!" Ryan came in and ran out when he saw the toad.

"I'm not touching or kissing that thing again!" he shouted down the hallway.

Kara came in and saw the toad and ran way. "I'm going to be late!" she shouted. Kori screamed and sighed when no one was left.

"Easy toady, easy…. Easy… EEWW!" She said as she felt the toad's skin.

* * *

Just then, Richard Grayson stopped his new bike at the front porch of Kori's house. He heard a high-pitched scream and knew it belonged to Kori. He walked in the house and followed the voice.

"EWW!" he heard. He ran into the room and smiled at what he saw. Kori was jumping like crazy in her mini night-dress, and did I say mini? She was trying to touch the frog, but it was so slimy. Richard rolled his eyes and helped her.

Kori was shocked at who she saw. When he got rid of the slimy frog, she shouted at him.

"Why the hell are you here!" she asked.

"Hey, you don't want me here that's fine, I just came here to give you this. Be there…" With that he walked out of the room smiling.

Kori stood there surprised. She then looked at the invitation and gasped. "Richard Grayson wants me to attend his…. wedding?"

* * *

Richard drove off sighing loudly. 'Wedding… why am I not happy?'

* * *

Victor Stone saw Grayson from a mile away and greeted his friend. "Hi sir… ready for your wedding?"

"Honestly, no…" He said. Victor gave him a confused look and asked why.

"My love for her just… vanished…" he answered and walked into his room. Victor trailing behind him.

"Then, you gotta tell her…" Victor said. Richard shook his head.

"Bruce always wanted me to marry her…." He said while looking at the photo of him. "I just need to fulfill his dream…" Victor smiled sadly at his friend and patted his back.

"Hey, I know how it feels to lose a friend or more…" Victor said remembering the death of his wife Karen Beecher (sorry).

Richard smiled and his friend and Barbara came in.

"Hey, hun…" she said and Victor walked out of the room. Before he did, he whispered something into Richard's ear.

"Do what your heart tells you my friend… Once you make a choice, there's no going back…"

* * *

**I just have one thing to say, REVIEW!**


	6. The Wedding Day

Hi… Thanks for the review guys! Love it! Here's chapter 6… ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Six:** _The Wedding Day_

Today's the big day. Today's the day that the famous Richard Grayson gets married. And where is he on this big day? Well…. In his office of course! Wait, office? Why is he there? Get him out of work…NOW!

Victor Stone, Richard's best man opened the door to reveal a very tired Grayson. Richard had his face buried in his hands and his hair was messy. He was dressed for the wedding but his spirit was not.

"Yo, your little lady is waiting for you!" Victor shouted smiling. Richard looked at him tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

"Is it starting?" he asked. Victor rolled his eyes and walked to him.

"It's not starting until 7, dude! Come on, it's 6 and you're late…" Richard groaned and stood up. His mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sir. We got a little trouble here… many people are not happy because the band hasn't arrived yet…" Galfore said. Richard sighed and looked at Victor.

"Business is more important to me, Vic…" Vic sighed and smiled weakly.

"I guess I can delay your wedding until you arrive there…" Richard smiled and gave his friend a guy hug.

"You're the best, but if you tell anyone…"

"That you're soft not serious? I'll be dead…" Victor said and walked out of the room.

"I can only delay it until an hour, clear?" Richard nodded and took his keys.

'Thank you, Galfore!'

* * *

Kori Anders checked her gown over and over again. She looked beautiful in the gown, but it is not wedding type.

"Maybe I shouldn't go…" she suggested. Kara sighed and helped Kori.

"Invitations like this only come once a life, Kori. Don't throw it all away because of a stupid dress…"

"It's not that… They're gonna be rich snobs there and I'm going to be the only poor one among them…" Kori said crying. Ryan appeared and hugged his sister

"Kori, with that dress, no one will know that you're poor… I mean, we were rich once…. Until mum and dad died, but that wouldn't change a single bit. We are still rich, on the inside…." Kori smiled at her brother and then giggled.

"I never knew you are actually smart!" she said. "You guys are so great, you should drive me there!" Kara shrugged but Ryan smiled.

"This is great! I'm gonna drive!" Kori giggled and both of them headed out.

"Have fun, Kori! Although I hope you won't…" Kara said. Even though Kara was jealous, she still felt proud of her sister. 'Maybe I would be noticed for once…'

* * *

Richard Grayson rode on his bike to the Grayson motel near Kori's street. He was about to was he felt pain on his arms. He fell off his bike and the bike crashed onto a tree.

'Great, another bike gone… oww!' He then realized he was shot. He looked around and caught a shadow. He wanted to see who wanted him dead but somehow, his vision blurred. He got up and when he did, he felt pain again, this time on his head and body.

* * *

Kori Anders was singing with her brother in the car.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way, new friends and new places to see, with blue skies ahead yes, I'm on my way, and there's no where else I'd rather be….hahah!" Kori laughed. Ryan was laughing while focusing on the road.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way, and I'm loving every step I take, with the sun beating down yes, I'm on my way, and I can't keep this smile off my face… hahaha….KORI!"

When Kori heard the scream, she too screamed. "What the fu….!" She couldn't finish. Her jaw dropped open.

* * *

Ryan was even shocked. Not because his sister had an accident, it's because of the person she crashed into. There, outside her truck, was the famous Richard Grayson.

"kor…Kor…Kori?" his stumbled.. Kori's eyes were huge. She couldn't believe it. Ryan was the first to recover. He got out of the car and gasped at what he saw.

"You did hit him, Kori. Hard…" Kori got out of the car and gasped. Richard Grayson was bleeding on his head, his right arm was bleeding, and he was paled.

"It's not that bad…." Kori said shacking. Ryan carried Richard into the truck while Kori drove off.

This was totally not a good day for her.

* * *

_**So, how was it? I know it's short, but I'm just pissed. Don't worry, I'll recover on the next chapter… Review!**_


	7. What happened?

Hey! I'm still pissed but, anyway, Read On!

* * *

**Chapter Seven:** _What Happened?_

"KARA! Help!" Ryan shouted while carrying Richard in his arms. Kara came to view and….

"Oh my… What Happened?" Kara asked. she then saw the crying Kori. "Kori?"

"It's my fault! I killed him!" Kori said running away. Ryan placed Richard on the couch and panicked.

"What if he's alive and remembers everything? What if he dies and we get caught? What if he survives and went crazy? What if…."

"Shut the fuckin' up, Ryan. Kori's in her room crying to pieces and all you could do is just sit there and asked the 'what ifs' questions?" Kara snapped knowing that she herself was scared. Ryan took a deep breath and walked to kori's room.

Kori was crying in her room. She kept replaying the scene that had happened.

_Kori heard the scream, she too screamed. "What the fu….!" She couldn't finish. Her jaw dropped open._

_Ryan was even shocked. Not because his sister had an accident, it's because of the person she crashed into. There, outside her truck, was the famous Richard Grayson._

"_kor…Kor…Kori?" his stumbled.. Kori's eyes were huge. She couldn't believe it. Ryan was the first to recover. He got out of the car and gasped at what he saw._

"_You did hit him, Kori. Hard…" Kori got out of the car and gasped. Richard Grayson was bleeding on his head, his right arm was bleeding, and he was paled._

"_It's not that bad…." Kori said shacking. Ryan carried Richard into the truck while Kori drove off._

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. "Kori?" Ryan voice was heard. Kori stuffed her head in her pillow and screamed.

* * *

Ryan couldn't take the high shriek so he opened the door. "Kori! Calm down, it's not like he's dead…" Kori snapped when she heard that.

"Not dead? Not dead? Ryan, I hurt him! What if he dies and we got caught? What if he wakes up and told of us? What if he wakes up not knowing what happened and saw his bloody self…. Bloody self! Wash the blood!" Kori got up and took a towel with her.

"Funny… That was what I was thinking…." Ryan trailed of putting on his dumb face. "Oh…No wonder why we were sisters! No wait, I'm not a girl! I'm a guy! What was the word? Siblings right……" Ryan got up and scratched his head.

"But I thought only sisters can create such bond… Am I a girl! I am not a girl!" he then ran to his room looking himself in the mirror. "Ah safe… I'm a guy… but what if I'm a girl in a man's body! Aah! I need to buy women clothing…." He then ran out of the house shopping.

Kori Anders wet the towel and came out of the bathroom. She then, saw the worried face of her sister.

"Kori, something's wrong…."

* * *

Barbara Gordon was getting impatient. 'So, he chose work over me?' Babs couldn't wait any longer.

"Victor, where's Richard? I thought he would be here by eight? It's nine now and he's not here yet…" Barbara asked worriedly. Victor took out his cell phone and dialed Richard's number.

"Come on! Pick up…"

* * *

_RING RING! _

"Who is it?" Kara asked. Kori took the mobile and gasped.

"His friend…" Kara took the phone from her and smashed it on the ground.

"We can't let anyone know about him… if he does wake up, we knocked him back down. But if he loses his memory, we tell him nothing about his past…" Kara said softly.

"Huh?" Kori asked confused. Before any of them could speak, Ryan came back in a …

"What the hell are you wearing, Ryan?" Kara asked fuming. Ryan was wearing a sundress, with yellow flowers on it and high heels.

"What, I'm a girl right?" he asked. both of his sisters were shocked.

"You're a guy!" kori shouted.

"No, I'm a girl, in a guys body…" he replied proudly.

"You're so mental…" kara said and turned her attention back on Richard.

"So, what do we do now?" Ryan asked.

"I guess, we should wait…" kori suggested. Both of her siblings agreed.

* * *

"That's strange. His phone went dead…" Victor said. Barbara started to get worried until….

"Victor Stone! Barbara Gordon! You won't believe what happened…." A bellboy shouted.

* * *

**_Dun dun dun dun! Did the Bell boy found out what happened? Find out on the next chapter_**


	8. Dick

Heya! Thnx for the reviews guys! You guys rock! Here's chap 8, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8:** _Dick_

"BARBARA! Slow down!" Victor yelled. Barbara ran out of the church and into her limo ride. Victor followed behind her.

"You know, you should wait for me…." Victor said rolling his eyes.

"Richard……." Barbara whispered. Victor hugged her and she started to cry.

"He'll be fine…. He's just driving," Victor said blinking his eyes.

"And then crashed to sudden death? His body wasn't found but his bike was!" Babs shouted. Victor sighed and hugged her tighter.

"Everything's fine……..he'll be ok…."

* * *

Richard Grayson thought he was dead. All he saw was white and not a single memory came back to him. He opened his eyes.

Kori Anders couldn't sleep. Memories haunted her. 'I need to see him…' she walked into the living room to review…. She gasped.

Richard saw a shadow and stood up. He then gasped. Her red hair shined in the moonlight, her body was well-shaped, her eyes sparkled and her lips so red.

"Who are you?" he asked. Kori was shocked yet surprised. She then remembered what her sisters said.

"I'm Kori Anders….your uhh…cousin…" she kicked herself mentally.

"Really? So umm….who am i?" he asked her. Kori's eyes widened. 'I can't tell his real name! uh…wait…my dream, the frog…what was his name again…'

"Dick, your name is Dick…." Dick nodded and smiled at her.

"Dick, neat…" he said walking towards her. Kori felt scared, she then calmed down when he smiled at her.

"Umm….Drink?"

* * *

"Mr. Stone, there's nothing we could do. There's no clue. No fingerprints, no footsteps, no nothing! I'm sorry…" Chief Kelly said sadly. Barbara cried and ran to the hill next to the tree.

"RICHARD! RICHARD WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOU! RICHARD!" Victor sighed and walked to her.

"Let's go home…."

"NO!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell the officers to hunt everywhere for him. Roads, houses, buildings… Don't worry, we'll find him…" Babs nodded and Victor helped her back home.

'Richard, where are you?'

* * *

Kara and Ryan sat on the couch looking at the new Dick. Kara stood up and circled him.

"Tell me….Dick… what do you remember last?" Dick looked at Kara and thought hard.

"The last thing I remember was….nothing…" Kori gulped. Kara smiled.

"What did you remember?" Ryan asked.

"Kori…." Richard said looking at her. "She was the only thing I remember since I woke up…." Kara gasped.

"What did you remember 'bout her?"

"I come to visit her once and that was all. Oh, and I helped her get rid of a toad…" Dick said chuckling. Kori blushed.

"Well, if Kori's my cousin, then you guys are too. Where's the bathroom? I need to get dressed up…." Ryan led him and Kara looked at Kori.

"I know you are not a good liar but, you mustn't tell him anything!" Kara whispered and went into the kitchen. Kori sighed and got ready for work.

When Kori was about to go out, Ryan stepped in. he cleared his throat. (Don't worry, he's dressed manly now)

"Introducing the famous DICK!" he shouted as Dick stepped in view. Kori gasped. Dick was wearing baggy jeans, a buttoned up dark-blue shirt (first two unbuttoned) and his hair was down yet messy. He was just….. Hot.

"Dick? My I've never seen you like this.." Kori said looking into his eyes. Dick grinned and walked to the couch.

"Hey sis? Why don't Dick take my place? I'm busy studying and well, if Dick's staying with us, he needs to know how to anyway. Besides, aren't you going to the evil area? He's though unlike me…" Kori sighed and walked over to Dick.

"Let's go…" she said and dragged Dick out of the house. "But you owe me…" Dick sighed and waved goodbye to Ryan.

"Thank you, Dick!" Ryan said happily.

* * *

"So uhh… where's the evil place Ryan talked about?" kori sighed and looked at him.

"It's not evil…it's was just a stupid tale. It's been said that the old lady's hill is haunted after her death… I'm going there to worship her. It's the right thing to do when she was once the peacemaker here…" Dick nodded and sighed.

Kori gasped and slowed down. In front of her was Chief Arnold. She panicked. Dick smiled at the officer who was walking to Kori.

"Hello, Kori! Nice to see you doing your work in sending those gas tank again…" Kori smiled nervously and the officer looked at Dick.

"And who's this young man here?" Kori stumbled and gulped.

"I'm Kori Anders cousin Dick…" Dick said smiling. The officer frowned and turned to Kori.

"You have a cousin named Dick?" Kori nodded and looked at Dick.

"He's not from around here, just moved in with us…" she said confidently. It was true though. Chief Arnold nodded and let them pass.

"Have a pleasant day, Miss Anders!"

"You two chief!" Kori drove off. When she was no where near the officer, she laughed.

"That was a very nice lie, Dick! I'm your cousin, hah!"

"Aren't i?" Kori paused. She laughed nervously and looked at him.

"No you're not. But you are when you're here around these people. Let's just say…we're close. But not related…." Dick gave her a confused look but nodded. Kori sighed. 'Oh boy…'

An hour later, Kori and Dick were on their way to the old lady's hill, the hill that Barbara shouted Dick's name. Not a very nice hill to shout too. Little did Kori and Dick know that Barbara woke up the old lady that night.

* * *

_**How was it? Next chapter would be up soon… being ready! REVIEW PLEASE! Flames are welcomed…**_


	9. Haunted Hill

Hey ya'll Here's chapter nine, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter nine: **_Haunted Hill_

"Come on, Dick! You're wasting my time…" Kori shouted to Dick who was carrying all the heavy gifts.

"Try carrying this thing up the hill at your speed then!" Dick shouted back with a grunted. "What is in here anyway?"

"A metal mini statue of her…" Kori said simply. Dick eyes widened and sighed.

"You really like this lady…" he then heard a scream from Kori. "KORI!" he dropped the statue so he could run and gasped at what he saw.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Kori shouted. Kori saw Dick and screamed. "HELP ME!"

For Dick, Kori was floating on mid air. "Uhh…. Are you… flying?" he asked shaking. Kori screamed harder and Dick grabbed her. Dick took her hand and both began to run. Kori breathed hard not believing what just happened.

Dick was shocked. He never believed in haunted areas before, but this one, he was freaked. Just then, the ground they stepped on shook.

"Kori? What did you do to the old la….DY!" both began to fall.

"HELP!"

* * *

Victor Stone knocked on Barbara's door. "Hey, I got him…" Barbara nodded her head and a tall man walked into the room.

"Hey Xavier. How have you been?" Barbara greeted sadly. Xavier sensed this and hugged her.

"Sorry to here the news but…He'll be fine… Trust me!" Barbara laughed and hugged him back.

"With you here, I'll be fine…" Victor smiled and walked away. 'At least she's happy…'

* * *

Dick groaned and rubbed his head. He gasped and went to look for Kori. "Kori! Kori where are you!" He then felt worried. He couldn't see coz of the darkness, he didn't hear a response, and he doesn't know how to get out of here.

He walked around the dark tunnel until he saw something move. "Kori!" as he was about to walk towards her, she shouted.

"Don't come near me!" Dick was confused.

"Why not?" he asked seeing the shadow of a girl hugging herself.

"I uhh…Just need something…" she said scared. Dick looked at the shadow again and gasped.

"Kori, let me help you!" he shouted as rocks came crushing down behind him. 'Great' he thought.

"Please, don't!" but it was too late, Dick was there eyes wide. Kori's blouse was torn and she had cuts. "Please, leave!" she shouted turning around revealing her bare back. Apparently her bra was ripped too.

Being a gentleman, Dick took of his shirt and gave it to Kori. "here, you need it more than I do…" Kori looked at the shirt then at him, then at his muscular body. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

'Wo, back up gal. he's engaged!' Kori smiled and took his shirt. Dick turned around but peeked at her shadow. He smiled. He was glad she was changing in a place that has light. He couldn't help but look more.

Kori put on the shirt and looked at Dick. She blushed as she knew what he was doing. "Don't…" she said softly. Dick turned around and looked for injuries.

"Here, let me get you to someplace that's not crowded with rocks." He said and carried her to the dark area. Kori looked at his eyes that were the only thing she saw. She smiled and yawned. The darkness really made her tired.

Dick put her down and sat next to her. "You stay here while I figure out how to get out of here." When he was about to leave, Kori grabbed his hand and hugged him.

"Don't leave me! The old lady's back!" Dick sighed and sat next to her.

"So uhh… Does the lady always do that to you?" Kori shook her head and cuddled up to him.

"You need warmth… No, the lady only does that to people when someone wakes her at night…" Dick frowned and nodded.

"So someone came here last night. But who?" Dick looked at Kori happy that he can see her now through his eyes and smiled to himself.

"Sweet dreams, kori…"

* * *

"Babs! Jason's here…" Xavier said. Barbara gasped and walked out of the room.

Jason was a man who tries to steal the company away from Richard and now Richard's gone, everyone was afraid of his plans. 'I hope this isn't bad…'

* * *

_**Well, how was it? Reviews please! As usual, Flames are accepted...**_


	10. We're Free!

Hey, here's chapter 10…Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10:** _We're Free!_

"Nice to meet you again, Jason." Barbara greeted. Jason ignored her and looked for Richard.

"Where is he? Dead?" Barbara sighed and Victor frowned. "Well, if he is, you know where to find a new boss, HAHAH!"

"I have a feeling he has something to do with Richard's disappearance." Xavier said frowning. Barbara sighed and walked away.

"Xavier, meet me at Greensome Beach later after work…" Xavier nodded and Babs walked out of the room.

"Poor Babs. Anyways, let's get back to business." Xavier said and Victor nodded.

"Let's"

* * *

Kori had a nightmare. She woke up late that night and saw Dick trying to climb up.

"You're not gonna leave me, are you?" she asked worried. Dick looked at her and laughed.

"No, I'm trying to find an easy way out of here. It's late you know…" Kori then gasped.

"Oh my god! Kara's gonna kill me!" She then ran to the shirtless Dick and helped me.

A few minutes later, Dick laughed. "AH HAH! That's our tickets out of here…" he said. Kori smiled and as she was about to climb, her ankle twisted.

"AAAHH!" Dick gasped and helped her up.

"Kori, what's wrong?" he asked. Kori cried in pain and Dick held her ankle.

"Dick…gasp It hurts!" she cried. Dick sighed and carried her on his back.

"Hang on!" he said and started climbing, Kori was nervous, scared, embarrassed, and worried at the same time. While climbing, Dick stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kori asked. Dick smiled and turned his head.

"Eh, don't be scared…"

"I'm not scared!" Kori said blushing.

"If not, why's your heartbeat so fast?" he asked in a cute way. Kori blushed harder and smacked him.

"Ow.. Don't make me drop you!" Dick chuckled. Kori gasped and held on to him.

"Don't…" she whined. Dick smiled and continued climbing.

Once they reached the top, Kori gasped as her feet brushed through the ground. Dick carried her bridal style and Kori wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked at him and smiled. He was so hot when he was bare-chested. She then leaned her head against his strong chest.

Dick stiffened as she did so but continued walking.

"Eh, don't be nervous…." Kori said. Dick looked at her.

"I'm not nervous!" he said frowning. Kori laughed and pointed to his chest.

"Then explain why your heart beat is so fast…" Dick blushed and dropped her.

"NO!" Kori shouted but Dick caught her before her leg touched the ground.

"Don't ever do that again!" Kori scolded and Dick laughed.

"Then, don't tease me…" he said.

"Deal.."

* * *

"Babs?" Xavier said. Barbara turned around with a bouquet of flowers in her arms. "What are you doing?"

"This is for Richard…." She said and placed the flowers on the sand. The water came and brought the flowers with them.

"I miss you dearly Richard. Please come back to me…" Xavier watched her and sighed.

'Why wouldn't she understand my love for her?' "He'll come back, I promise…" Barbara looked at Xavier and smiled. Both of them watched the sun set.

* * *

Kara stood at the door waiting for the two to return. 'Where the hell are they?'

"Sis, I'm hungry!" Ryan whined.

"No one eats my food, until the whole family is here!" Kara snapped.

"But it's eleven!" Ryan yelled.

"I don't care what time it is!"

"Fine, I'll go cook noodles…." Ryan then went into the kitchen.

A few more minutes of waiting, Kara breathed hard.

"Come on, Ryan! We're going to find them…" Kara then dragged Ryan who was eating. His noodles dropped on the floor.

"MY NOODLES!" he shouted. Kara stopped and Ryan growled.

"Where have you two been!" Kara shouted.

Dick looked at Kori who was in his arms and back to Kara. "We were trapped inside a tunnel…" Dick said. Kara saw him half naked and to Kori's shirt.

"What have you two been doing in the cave!" She shouted ignoring the growls from Ryan.

"My shirt ripped while falling and Dick lent me his…" Kori said.

"I DON"T CARE! You, mopped the floors without a mop and it has to be done before sunrise!" Dick opened his mouth but was interrupted by Kara herself.

"And don't think the dinner's for you young man!" she said and looked at Kori.

"You can put her down now…" she said.

"She twisted her ankle…" Dick said and placed her on the couch.

"I'll treat her. You do your punishment…." Ryan then ran to the kitchen and before he could manage to eat, Kara's voice rang.

"And don't you dare touch the food until I'm done with your sister, Ryan!"

"Oh man!"

* * *

**REVIEWS PLS! Flames are accepted...**


	11. Punishment

Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'…And to all those who reviewed! Enjoy! This chapter has no Babs, but Dick, Kori and her family

* * *

**Chapter 11: **_The punishment_

'Well, this is humiliating…' Dick thought watching Kara who was handing him women clothing.

"Your punishment would be wearing this so you look like an house cleaner!" Kara said laughing. Kori frowned while Ryan grumbled.

"Can I please eat now?" he asked. Kara glared at him and Ryan sighed.

"Now, this whole house must be cleaned before sunrise, understood?" she asked. When she received no response, she pulled his collar. "UNDERSTOOD!" Dick nodded and Kara smiled.

"That's a good boy. Come Kori, once you're done with eating and cleaning, you go to sleep…" Kori nodded and walked over to the table.

"Yay! We can eat!" Ryan said taking his meal.

"Not yet!" Kara shouted.

"Urgh, now what?" Ryan asked whining.

"We need to wash ours hands…" Kori said and walked limply to the basin. Ryan groaned and washed his hand.

Dick was busy mopping the floor with a cloth while watching the Anders eat. His stomach grumbled.

"Focus on work, Dick…" he silently said. However Kori, who was the closest to him, heard it. She felt sad for him and decided to give her dinner to him later. 'He deserves it after saving me..'

* * *

Midnight came and Dick felt hungry, tired and sleepy. He wondered how Kori was doing but focused on his job. Suddenly, things came back to him.

"_You're to focus, Richard! Get some sleep…" Victor once told him._

"_Hey hun, you should get some get, don't stressed yourself.." Babs once told him._

Dick groaned and rubbed his temple. Who was Richard? Who was that girl and guy? He just couldn't remember. Memories came rushing back to him and Dick yelled.

"Dick?" Kori asked as she saw him. She ran up to him but fell.

"Kori! You shouldn't be running, your leg…Are you ok?" Dick asked placing his hands on her shoulder.

Kori shook her head and held his temple. "What happened?" Kori asked concerned.

"I felt something. People were calling me Richard. There were two people… a guy and a girl… they keep calling me Richard!" Kori gulped and panicked. She couldn't tell him. She just can't.

"Well, maybe those people are from your dream. You once played a game using the name Richard…" Kori said sweating. Dick found her strange but nodded.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, there wasn't any left…"

"Looks like Ryan was extremely hungry…" Kori giggled.

"Ya…" Richard said. His stomach grumbled and Kori giggled more.

"Don't worry…my hero…I saved you my food…" Richard was surprised.

"You didn't eat?" he asked. Kori shook her head and reheat the dish.

"Wasn't hungry…." She said. "While waiting, you should get back to work. When Kara finds you not finished yet, she will punish you like this for a whole month.

"Man, your sis got temper…" Dick chuckled and yawned. Kori sighed and went to the microwave.

"Eat first…" she said and Dick smiled. In a few seconds, the food was gone. This made Kori giggle.

"What?"

"You sure are hungry!" she giggled. Dick blushed and continued with his work. Kori went and wash the dishes. When she was done, she gave him a mop.

"Sis won't catch you. She's sound asleep…" Dick nodded and got up. A crack was heard. Kori giggled.

"Heh…sorry bout that…" he said rubbing his back. Kori nodded and went to get another mop.

"I'll help…" she said. "I owe you anyway…" Dick smiled and both went to work.

* * *

_**Sometime near sunrise**_

Dick groaned and fell onto the couch followed by Kori. He then rubbed his shoulder and sighed.

"Let me…" Kori said. Richard looked at her and nodded, he turned his back to her and she began massaging.

"You're so tense…" she said. Dick blushed.

"Dick?"

"Ya?"

"If you remember your past one day, will you leave us or arrest us?" Dick turned to look at her.

"Arrest you?" Kori gasped and covered her mouth.

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say. It's what brought you here…." Dick gave her a confuse look but smiled.

"No I won't. No matter how bad you guys treat me, or what you did to me, I won't arrest you… or leave you…" Kori smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I thank you, Dick…" Dick smiled and blushed. Kori resumed massaging him while receiving many groans from Dick.

Sunrise came and the two sat there watching it. Kori lay on his chest while Dick lay on her head. Eventually, they fell asleep. After a few minutes, their peace would be interrupted.

* * *

_**Well? How was it? REVIEW PLS! **_


	12. Memories

Hey ya'll… Thnx for the review... Here's chapter twelve. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter twelve:**_ Memories_

Kara Anders went into Kori's room but she wasn't there. "Where is she?" She walked into the living room seeing the floor sparkle under the sunlight and smiled.

"Good boy…" She said but stopped when she saw Kori and Richard on the couch. "BAD BOY!"

Dick woke up after hearing something and gasped at the sight of Kara. Kori groaned and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes went huge when she saw her sister.

"Kori,….." Kara said frowning. Kori sat up and pushed her sister away before Kara managed to hurt Dick. Dick looked them and sighed. He switched on the television and frowned at what he saw.

_Richard Grayson had a wedding in the last few days but didn't show up. The police searched for him and found his bike. There wasn't any body anywhere near it and there wasn't a single clue on his disappearance. _

_Barbara Gordon, his fiancée, freaked when she received the news, and Richard's friend and assistant Victor Stone, was worried of his friend. The search team is now searching every corner to find the missing Grayson hoping that he will turn out alive unlike his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne._

_We now return to how chicken lay eggs…._

Dick remembered the woman and man in his memory flashback. They look exactly like the two friends of Richard Grayson. 'Richard…My dreams name was Richard…Could it be?'

"DICK!" Dick went back to real life finding the source of the voice. He then saw Kori.

"Come on. Let's go to work…" Dick smiled and both headed for the door.

* * *

_The search team is now searching every corner to find the missing Grayson hoping that he will turn out alive unlike his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne._

_We now return to how chicken lay eggs…._

Barbara switched of the television as Xavier came in. "Come on. I'm taking you out today…"

* * *

"Oh man! We're out of fuel!" Kori said and turned to the left. "Gas station's just around the corner…" Dick smiled as Kori went all serious and thought back on the news report.

"Barbara, sound so familiar, Victor, sound so familiar. Richard…sounds so familiar…"

"Dick, can you help me for a sec?" Dick got out of the car and did the fueling up.

Kori ran into the shop but ran into someone so alike from.

"hey, cutie. Watch where you're going.." Xavier smiled. Kori blushed and stepped away.

"I'm sorry, sir… Hey aren't you…"

"Xavier Red. Please to meet you…uhh…"

"Kori Anders…"

"Miss Anders…"

"Please call me Kori…"

"Kori…"

* * *

Dick Grayson saw everything and went furious. He somehow knew that guy. "Xavier Red…." He said and looked back at Kori. She was no where to be found.

"Kori…" there she was, outside Xavier's car. Inside his car was a girl…

"She's so familiar…" Dick said frowning.

"Anyway, I need to get back to Dick, Xavier…"

"See you around.."

"Bye…" Xavier drove off. Kori smiled and looked at Dick who was frowning at her.

"What?" Dick said nothing and went into the car. 'What's with him?'

* * *

Dick didn't talk to Kori for the whole day and she was getting worried.

"Wassup with you?" she asked. dick glared at her and walked to the couch where Ryan was watching the news.

"_It's been days and still no trace of Richard Grayson…." The new reporter said. Ryan wanted to change channel but Dick stopped him._

Memories came back to him.

"_Richard!"_

"_Richard!"_

"_Richard!"_

"_RICHARD!"_

Dick can't take it anymore. He ran to his room. Kori knew this was bad and ran after him.

* * *

'To many thoughts, can't stop!' Richard thought. Then, things came back to him. The wedding, the company, the crash, the death of Bruce… everything.

"No…" Just then, a shadow appeared at his window. Dick went to investigate. Before he managed to see the figure, he went unconscious.

"Get him in the car…" Jason said. "And make sure not a single trace is left…"

"Dick?" Kori opened his door and went shocked. "DICK!" he was gone.

* * *

_**Oh no! So now you know who the bad guy is… Don't worry, more bad guys will come… the main one now is Jason…REVIEW PLS!**_


	13. Robin

Hey, chapter twelve was up, now get ready for chapter thirteen! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: **_Robin_

"DICK!" Kori ran out of his room and ran to the living room. He wasn't there. The bathroom? No…The kitchen? No…only Kara the snob…The house…No! She went out and drove around the block to find Dick.

Dick groaned and opened his eyes. "Glad to see you awake Mr. Grayson…" Dick frowned and looked at the tall dark man.

"I don't know what you're talking about….I'm Dick not….Richard" he said. Jason laughed and punched Dick's nose.

"I laugh at your joke…but it's no time to right?" Dick tried punching back but his hands were tied up and so were his legs.

"Tell you what, I'll let you live if you listen to my every will…" Jason said clicking his finger to signal the guard.

"I rather die…" he said. Jason frowned and smiled again.

"Or…I'll let your dear friend Kori to die…" Dick gasped and sighed.

"What do you want?"

* * *

Kori was getting worried. She searched everywhere yet no sign of Dick. She began to cry silently while driving. Suddenly, something shook her truck.

"What the?" she then screamed at what she saw. The guy in a mask was grinning at her. He was green, red and yellow, with a cape, and spiky hair. A symbol R appeared on his uniform and he has a yellow belt.

"Say goodbye to your truck!" He shouted as he placed an explosive bomb on it. Kori screamed and got off her car. It blew. She felt scared. 'Who is this guy?' she thought.

"Who are you?" she asked trembling. The man walked up to her and smiled.

"Don't you recognize me?" the voice, it's so familiar…

"Dick?" The man laughed and frowned. He grabbed her and both were gone.

"I go in the name of Robin now…."

* * *

Kori Anders woke up. She looked around panting and the thing that scared her most was Robin in front of her.

"What are you…" Before she said anymore, Robin peeled of his mask and Dick appeared.

"I can't explain right now. We need to get you out of here as far as you can…." Kori was confused.

"Why?"

"Some guy called Jason wants you captured so you won't go blabbing about the real Robin. He s aid you know him straight away if he talks… apparently he was right."

Kori frowned. "Why are you doing this?" Dick frowned and looked at her.

"Coz if I don't, he'll kill you…" Kori gasped.

"But what does he want with you?" Dick looked at her and sighed.

"He wants me to be a villain and he will save the day. That's mean I have to lose every battle with him… He's known as Slade… Not only that, he will show my identity to everyone and well, Richard Grayson would be dead…" Kori blinked.

"You know...?"

"Ya…. Thanks for hiding that from me…" Dick said sarcastically. Kori blushed.

"Anyway, he wants to do this because he wants to ruin my reputation and become the boss of Grayson Hotel or soon to be known as Glen Hotel…" Kori nodded and hugged Dick.

"Then kill me…" Dick pushed away from her and frowned.

"Why?"

"So he won't threaten and ruin your reputation…" Dick shook his head and hugged her.

"Don't ever think that, Kori…" Kori cried on his shoulder and Dick blinked his eyes repeatedly.

"There's something you should know…" Kori looked at him. "I love you…" Kori gasped but shook her head.

"You're engaged, Richard. You can't…" Just then, the door swung open.

"Chat's over lover boy. Chain her up!" The guards took Kori away and Dick felt hurt.

"Now, Robin. Let's begin with task one…."

* * *

**_Stinks? I know... But still, REVIEW PLS!_**


	14. The accident

Here's Chapter fourteen… Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: **_The Accident_

Kori Anders cried silently in her cell. A few hours later, Robin came. "How are you doing?"

Kori smiled at him and Robin was tied up next to her. "So, the first plan worked… he won…" Kori looked away and sighed.

"I miss my mum…." She said crying. Dick wished he could help her but he was tied to the wall.

"I lost my parents, then my adoptive dad…" Dick said closing his eyes. "But as long as I have you, I'm happy enough…"Kori smiled and the door swung open.

"Your rooms…"

* * *

Barbara Gordon lay on her bed crying silently. A knocked came to the door and Xavier came in. "Hey, we found him…."

* * *

"What do you mean the signal went off!" Jason asked his workers.

"Something happened to the computer and the signal went off."

"Great, now people are gonna hunt him down!"

"You got that right, Jason…" Victor said smiling.

* * *

"Hey, kor? Just now my hands were tied up but now it's not. So, here. I managed to steal things, but I bought this for you…" Kori gasped as she saw the diamond ring.

"This is a promise ring. It means that I'll always love you no matter what…" Kori cried happily and kissed Richard.

"I love you to Richard…" Richard smiled. He placed the ring on her wedding finger and Kori smiled.

"You purposely bought this size didn't you?"

"Yup…" Kori giggled.

"Richard… sleep well…"

"You two, kori…" just then, the door burst opened. Kori got off her bed and Dick sat up.

"Miss me, Richard?"

* * *

"Who are you?" Barbara asked Kori.

"I'm Kori Anders." Kori said extending her hand. Barbara glared at her and looked at Richard. She then hugged him.

"Oh my god, Richard! I can't believe you alive!" Richard looked at Kori who was eyeing Xavier who was eyeing Richard. Barbara let go and dragged him into the car.

"Thank you for everything you did Kori, now Richard will return home with us so he can stay away from you…"Richard pushed Babs away and ran to Kori.

"Let me go home with you.." Kori shook her head and smiled.

"Your place is here. Not with me… they need you, I don't…" Richard's eyes widened.

"You don't?" Kori's eyes watered and she hugged Richard.

"I'll never forget you, Dick..." Richard didn't let her go and ran after her. Kori ran across the road and was gone. Richard roared and ran after her.

"Dude!" Victor shouted after him. Richard was on the road when Barbara stopped him. Dick pushed her off and ran after Kori again.

"Kori! Listen to me, I love you, I need you!" Kori stopped but didn't look at him.

Richard ran up to her and kissed her passionately. Kori fell into his embrace and both kissed. Nothing matters to them anymore.

Barbara was watching the whole scene in front of her. She fumed. "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!" Babs pushed Kori away and Kori cried.

"Goodbye Richard…" With that, she ran to the road. Richard pushed Barbara away and stopped Kori,

"Let me go!" Kori shouted. Richard didn't.

"Why Kori?"

"I love you that's why!"

Just then, a honk was heard. Dick gasped and pushed Kori away from the road. However, both of them weren't lucky.

"RICHARD!" Barbara shouted and ran to him. Richard was hit hard on his head. Victor ran to Babs and carried Richard.

"Babs, get Kori…" Victor said.

"That bitch deserves it…" Babs said. Victor sighed and ran to his limo. Xavier ran up to Kori who was hit by the lamp post and carried her to the hospital.

"You're cruel, Babs…." He said.

* * *

Barbara went home leaving Richard and Kori alone in the hospital room. Kori was awake but she couldn't open her eyes. She was just so tired.

Nurse Vixen came to check on Richard. She recorded his health as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked. Nurse Vixem gasped and smiled.

"So, you're awake Mr. Grayson…" Richard smiled at her and looked at the girl beside him.

"You're fine to go now. Oh and do you know this girl beside you?" Richard looked at Kori.

"No, no I don't…" Nurse Vixen nodded and walked out of the room.

"When you're done, go to the waiting room near the reception." She said. Richard nodded and looked back at Kori.

He couldn't remember her. All he forgot was her… His true love was now out of his life. He walked out of the room. A tear fell from her eyes and her hand fell on the bed. The promise ring slipped off her finger.

'Richard…'

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! Just to let you know that Richard lost all of his memory about Kori at the car accident. Now he thinks Barbara is his true love. Poor Kori… REVIEW PLS!**_


	15. What happened

Hey ya'll….Thnx for the reviews….I know chapter fourteen sucks...But I promise it's a happy ending… EnJoY!

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: **_What happened…_

_He couldn't remember her. All he forgot was her… His true love was now out of his life. He walked out of the room. A tear fell from her eyes and her hand fell off the bed. The promise ring slipped off her finger._

'_Richard…'_

"RICHARD!" Kori shot out of bed and looked around. She heard someone out the room and rubbed her eyes.

"Kori, you ok?" Kara asked half dressed. Kori smiled sadly and nodded. Kara wore her blouse and walked over to her.

"You miss him don't you?" Kori couldn't help but cried on her shoulder.

"Oh kara! He totally forgot about me…It's been a month and he totally forgot about me!" Ryan came in with her breakfast and went out.

"Let's visit him today, you know. Since uncle Galfore's there. He won't mind…." Kori wiped her tears and shook her head.

"I won't see him again… I don't want to come between his and Barbara's wedding tomorrow…" Kara sighed and walked.

"You know where to find me if you need me later today…" Kori nodded and sighed.

'Dick….I miss you so….'

* * *

Richard Grayson was getting ready for the meeting when someone came in.

"Hey sir. Would you like to go out lunch with me later with Victor?" Garfield Logan asked. Richard smiled and agreed. Garfield smiled and walked out of the room.

"See ya in the meeting, Sir!"

"Yo, Richie! You site to wed again?" Victor asked happily after a few minutes. Richard sighed and looked at Victor.

"I thought we were married?" he asked. Victor gaped and shook his head.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Victor asked.

"Coming back from my business trip. That's reminds me, I need to give Galfore's allowance…"

"You had! And you fired then rehired him because of his niece!" Richard turned around and arched his eye brow.

"He has a niece?"

"You are way behind life dude!"

* * *

"Thanks for companying me, Rach…" Rachel Roth smiled at her friend and cooked breakfast.

"I'm bored anyway…." She replied. Kori sighed and switched on the tv.

_Richard Grayson was found donating money to the poor last night. He sure is a man!_

She changed the channel

_Richard Grayson agreed to marry his true love tomorrow morning._

She changed the channel again.

_Richard Grayson…_

"URGH!" Kori threw the remote to the television.

"Sheesh…aggressive much!" Rachel said giving her breakfast. Kori buried her head in her hands and started crying.

"That man forgot about me!" she shouted. Rachel sighed and read the newspaper.

"Hey, their meetings about pets in the hotel. Wanna go see?" Kori smiled and took her coat. What can I say? She loves pets.

"Let's…"

* * *

"No PETS ARE ALLOWED!" Xavier shouted. Garfield complained and so did Victor.

"Pets doesn't do harm!" both Vic and Gar shouted.

"So!" Barbara asked. "Pets are disgusting creatures that gives flees!"

"And you are saying what exactly?" Richard asked not interested in the fight.

"I'm saying no, dear!"

"Well I say it's not that bad having pets here…" Richard said.

"What do you think, Gal…?" Galfore smiled and agreed with Richard.

"Agreed…." He said. Babs gasped and glared at Richard.

"You are disagreeing with me!" she asked shocked.

"I have my own rights, right?" he said sarcastically. Barbara growled and banged the table.

"FLEES!" she shouted.

"Excuse me, but pets does not have flees. Stray dogs have…" someone said from behind.

Richard turned around and his eyes went large. "How did you get here?"

"Uncle Galfore's here and they let me come…Mr. Grayson…" Barbara glared daggers at Kori and walked towards her.

"You have courage to come up here, you freak!"

"Barbara!" Richard shouted. "It's ok…"

"No, it's not ok Richard. She's the one that delayed our wedding, she's the one that made you lose your memory, and she's the one that stole your heart from me!" everyone gasped. Kori stood there scared.

Richard frowned. He walked to Kori and glared at her. "Is that true?" Kori was speechless. The man she loved is standing in front of her with an angry face.

"I didn't make you lose your memory…" she said softly.

"Then?"

"YOU"RE THE ONE THAT LOVES ME!" Kori shouted tears filling her eyes.

"What?" Kori showed him the ring on her finger and took it off.

"I don't want it anymore. May you live in peace with Barbara Gordon and have a happy life…. I'm through!" Kori ran out of the room crying. Rachel walked up to Richard and slapped him receiving many gasped form the crowd.

"You bastard! You broke her heart! You forgot her entirely and you glared daggers at her because of what Babs said. She wanted to leave Kori on the streets!" pointing to Barbara who was rolling her eyes.

"Streets?"

"Oh ya, you didn't want to let her go, so you and her stopped on the road. She wanted you to be with Barbara but you don't then a car came and you pushed her away leaving her to bump into a lamp post. Then you got hit on your head and you totally forgot about her! And now you think that bitch there is your true love!" Rachel slapped him again and ran after Kori.

Garfield Logan sat there smiling the whole way. 'Who's the Goth?' he thought.

Richard couldn't be it. He turned to Barbara. "Is that true? All of it?" Barbara looked away from him rolling her eyes again. Richard fumed and grabbed both of her arms, hard.

"WAS ALL THAT TRUE!" Barbara spat on him and ran away. Richard wiped the pit away and looked at the other.

"WAS THAT TRUE!"

"Yes…" Victor said. Xavier nodded. Richard went furious and ran out of the room.

"Ouch…" Galfore said to Garfield.

* * *

**_How was it? Reviews PLS! Thnx for the flames!_**


	16. It's a date!

Hey guys! Chapter 16's up! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter sixteen:**_ It's a date!_

Kori Anders ran out of the building and into her truck. Rachel came and hugged her friend.

"I'm so sorry, Kori. I shouldn't have brought you here.." Kori smiled and shook her head.

"I was the one who wanted to come, friend. It's not your fault…" Rachel smiled and both girls went home.

Xavier Red was watching the two girls and sighed. "Richard you dick! You got one hot chick and you let her go…"

* * *

Kori Anders sat on her bed thinking about Dick. "Dick's the one I love not Richard, Robin admitted his feelings to me not Richard…. Richard's just a spoilt snob…he's not Dick or Robin!"

"Hey Kori!" Kara said smiling. "Someone's here to see you…." Kori sighed and got off bed. She walked to the living room to see…. She gasped.

Xavier Red was standing on her doorstep holding a bouquet of flowers. He gave her a million dollar smile and greeted her.

"Hey, Kori. Is it ok to come here?"

"No not at all…" Xavier smiled and kissed her hand.

"I'm so sorry about today morning, but to make it up to you. I would like to take you out on a date…. You know… to clear your mind on…ummm…. Richard…you know…." Kori giggled and took the flowers from him.

"You asking me out now?" she asked smiling. Xavier blushed.

"Yes…..?" he said. Kori giggled and hugged him.

"It's a date!" she said and dragged him outside.

"Have fun, Kori!" Kara shouted smiling. 'At least she's happy…' she said.

* * *

Richard Grayson went to Kori's house. He somehow remembered the place. When he reached the house, flashback came to him.

"_Your punishment would be wearing this so you look like a house cleaner!"_

"_Dick?"_

"_You're so tense…"_

"_She twisted her ankle…"_

"_I love you, KORI!"_

"Kori…." His thoughts came back to reality when he saw Xavier and Kori walking away. He frowned and followed.

* * *

Kori Anders looked into Xavier's eyes. He was handsome with those red hair and green eyes but not as hot as Dick. 'Oh Dick…'

Xavier sensed her disappointment and hugged her. "He has Barbara now…." Kori cried harder and Xavier sighed.

"Xavier, do you love Barbara?" Xavier paused.

"How did….?"

"Well, you're always with her, and your voice changed at the mention of her name…." Xavier blushed.

"If you love her, why won't you go for her?"

"You don't understand. She loves Richard. She always has. Me and Richard were best friend since babies. Then, Barbara came along. She was found in the streets. Richard's mum knows her and took her in. When Richard's parents died, Bruce took both Dick and Babs in. He then passed away without a single clue. Barbara wasn't that sad but you should have seen Richard. I loved her since 8, but when I was about to make a move, Barbara saw Richard and the next day, they were dating. I haven't given up yet. But, now I am. I mean, they are going to marry tomorrow…."

Kori sighed and looked away. "Then why go out with me?" Xavier chuckled and faced her.

"Well, if a boy doesn't, he's blind. You're beautiful, Kori. And I want to give us a chance." Kori smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for the compliment." She said smiling. Xavier smiled and both continued walking.

* * *

Richard watched everything and was fuming.

'Why am I feeling this way? Forget about her, Richard. You forgot about her! Remember about Barbara your future wife….' Richard sighed and walked back to his car.

'It's time Xavier finds a wife anyway…' Richard looked at them one last time and went into his car.

"Kori….."

_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real  
_

"_**Easy toady, easy…. Easy… EEWW!"**_

"_**I'm Kori Anders….your uhh…cousin…"**_

_Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight_

"_**I'm Kori Anders cousin Dick…"**_

"_**That was a very nice lie, Dick! I'm your cousin, hah!"**_

_All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along  
_

"_**Kori? What did you do to the old la….DY!"**_

"_**here, you need it more than I do…"**_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
_

"_**Sweet dreams, kori…"**_

"_**Dick…gasp It hurts!"**_

_Oh, right here is right where we belong _

_Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on _

"_**Eh, don't be nervous…." **_

"_**I'm not nervous!" **_

"_**Then explain why your heart beat is so fast…" **_

_You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for  
_

"_**Kori! You shouldn't be running, your leg…Are you ok?"**_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

"_**If you remember your past one day, will you leave us or arrest us?" **_

"_**Arrest you?" **_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Well, let's just say. It's what brought you here…."**_

_Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way  
_

"_**I go in the name of Robin now…."**_

"_**But as long as I have you, I'm happy enough…"**_

_Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see  
_

"_**This is a promise ring. It means that I'll always love you no matter what…"**_

"_**Goodbye Richard…"**_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
_

"_**I love you that's why!"**_

"_**YOU"RE THE ONE THAT LOVES ME!"**_

"_**WAS THAT TRUE!"**_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you_

"Kori…." Richard let a silent tear fall after remembering everything. He just couldn't take it. He needs to break his wedding.

* * *

_**This song is called 'Can't take my eyes of you' from high school musical (italic) Flashbacks on Kori and Dick moments (italic bold) REVIEWS PLEASE! Thnx!**_


	17. A present dat brought 2 bak 2gether

Hey ya'll chapter 17 is here! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter seventeen: **_A present that brought two people back together_

"_Kori…." Richard let a silent tear fall after remembering everything. He just couldn't take it. He needs to break his wedding._

"Good morning, sir! Victor can't make it so…."

"Garfield?"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't call me that…"

"Huh?" Richard sighed.

"When no ones around, just call me Richard…" Garfield was shocked.

"Why si… Richard?"

"I don't want to be called sir anyway…." Richard say banging his head on the desk.

"Is something wrong?"

"Where's Barbara?" Garfield looked outside seeing no Babs.

"I believe out Richard…" Richard sighed and called her.

"Hey, babs. It's me, we need to talk…"

* * *

Rachel Roth went inside the Grayson Hotel searching for someone. She had a feeling Kori would be here.

'Kori, where are you?'

"May I help you miss?" Rachel turned around to see Garfield.

"I'm looking for my friend, Kori…" Garfield smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but she isn't…"

"Rachel?" Rachel turned around to see Kori.

"Where have you been girl?" Kori smiled and looked at Garfield.

"May you show me the way to Richard's office?" she asked smiling. Rachel gaped while Garfield nodded. Kori smiled and followed Garfield. Rachel behind her.

"Wassup with you girl?" she asked confused.

"I just want to see Dick…." She said happily.

"You do know it's his wedding day right?" Kori stopped walking smiled.

"That is why I'm here…" she then continued walking. Rachel stood there surprised.

'Wassup with her mood?'

* * *

Richard Grayson waited for Barbara hoping she would understand. Just then, Garfield came in.

"Sir, Ms. Kori's here to see you…" Richard sat up straight and nodded for acception. A smiling Kori came to view.

"Hi Dic…Mr. Grayson…" she said smiling.

"Please, call me Richard…." He said warmly, although his heartache. Kori smiled and sat down.

"I came here to apologize for my behavior the other day. I wasn't myself…." Richard sighed and sat down.

"Look, Kori. I wanted to tell you that…"

"To apologize, I came to congratulate you of your wedding and to give you a small gift. I hope you can forgive me…" Richard opened the gift and nearly cried. It was a picture of both of them on the floor at midnight the day of the punishment.

Dick was wearing the dress while Kori was in the PJ. Before he could reply, Kori was gone. Dick tried to chase after her, but then Barbara came in.

* * *

Kori burst out of the hotel doors and ran home. Rachel chased after her and stopped her. "Let me take you home…" Kori smiled and wiped her tears away.

"I will walk…"

"It'll take you more than an hour to reach your home from here!" Rachel snapped.

"I have run further than this…" she said remembering what Richard told her. Rachel nodded and Kori started running. She felt horrible. She needed a place to go. Out of here, out of Dick's presence and Xavier's. She wanted to cry her heart out, she wanted to ripped her heart out, anything to stop the pain in her heart.

"DICK!" She shouted as she fell on the ground sobbing. "Dick…. sob…DICK!"

* * *

"What's wrong, honey?" Barbara asked. Richard stood there gripping the photo hard.

"We need to talk…"

* * *

Xavier Red wasn't looking forward to the wedding. He still loves Barbara. 'Richard gets everything!' he said in his mind. Just then, he saw someone in the shadow.

"Babs?"

* * *

**Flashback**

"_You're what?"_

"_Delaying the wedding…" Richard said looking at the photo._

"_Why? Is it because of that bitch Kori!" Richard banged the table._

"_DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT BABS! DOESN'T MEAN I'M MARRYING YOU, YOU CAN CALL MY FRIEND BITCHES! YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING? SO ARE YOU!" Barbara gasped._

"_You callin' me a bitch!" she shouted._

"_Yes…" Barbara screamed and yelled. _

"_WE ARE SO THROUGH DICKHEAD! We're THROUGH!" Barbara threw her engagement ring to Richard and stormed out of the room crying. _

'_Fine, you're not marrying me? I'll tell Xavier Bruce's little secret.'

* * *

_

"XAVIER!" Barbara shouted sobbing. "I've just figured out something from Richard…"

Barbara whispered in his ear. Xavier's eyes went huge then his face went red. "No, I can't be!" he said fuming. Barbara sobbed harder and Xavier hugged her.

"It's true…."

* * *

Kori Anders was almost home when she saw a bike outside her house. She frowned knowing who was here and walked away.

Dick Grayson saw Kori from a mile away and saw her retreating after the sight of his bike. He ran after her.

"KORI!" he shouted Kori ran and didn't look back. Unfortunately, Richard was a fast runner.

"Wait!"

"Aren't you supposed to be with Barbara saying 'I do'...?" Kori asked facing him angrily.

Richard shook his head and hugged her. Kori yelled and hit him. "GET OFF ME!" Dick didn't and Kori soon broke down into tears again.

"Kori, I remember! I remember everything!" Kori stopped yelling and looked at him.

"What?"

"The frog incident, the old lady, the mop punishment, the car accident, the threat by Jason… everything!" Kori pushed him away from her eyes wide.

"How?" Dick kneeled down in front of her and started crying.

"By your face, Kori. I'm not going to marry Babs…." Kori gasped as Richard showed Barbara's engagement ring to her.

"She threw this at me…"

"Richard…." Kori kneeled down and hugged him.

"I'm sorry…." Dick hugged her back and cried.

"I love you….." Kori smiled and kissed him. Richard of course returned the kiss.

"Here, this belongs to you…" Richard said after a few minutes of kissing. He took out the promise ring. Kori giggled and Richard placed it on her finger.

"So, what now?" Kori asked. Richard wiped his tears away and grinned. He took Barbara's ring and stood up.

"Goodbye, BABS!" He threw the ring away. Kori gasped and ran after the ring.

"How could you do that? It's expensive stuff!" Richard chuckled and stopped Kori.

"If you want one, I'll buy a new one…" Kori blushed and Richard pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Dick…" Kori said as they walked back into the house.

"And I you, Kori…"

* * *

_**Well, here ya go! REVIEW PLS! Flames accepted…. What did Babs tell Xavier to make him fumed? Find out in the following chapters… **_


	18. Bruce's Secret

Hey ya'll thanks for the reviews! Well, here's chapter 18… Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter eighteen: **_Bruce's Secret_

Xavier Red roared and leaped onto his bed. 'How could he?' he thought while looking at the picture beside his bed. It was him, Bruce, and Richard. He yelled and smashed it away.

"No one does that to my family, NO ONE!"

* * *

Kori Anders woke up early the next day. She sighed as she got out of bed. 'I had the strangest dream ever…' she thought. She remembered everything that took place last night and sighed.

'That was wonderful!' she thought dreamingly. As she was about to walked out of the room, she spotted a toad.

"AAH! TOAD!" she screamed and jumped onto bed.

"OOF!" came a sound. Kori's eyes shot open and got out of bed. Richard Grayson sat up rubbing his head.

"What hit me?" he asked. Kori stood there eyes wide. But then, the toad croaked.

"TOAD!" she screamed and jumped up and down. "Get it out!" she pleaded. Richard rubbed his eyes and saw the toad.

He sighed and walked over to it. "Come here, did that mean witch hurt you?" Kori stopped jumping and frowned. "That's a good toad…." Richard said as he picked it up. He gave Kori an evil grin and walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Richard grinned evilly and showed the toad to her.

"Aah! Get it out!" she shouted running away from Richard and onto her bed. Richard laughed and got rid off the toad.

Kori then realized something. Richard was standing there bare-chested. She gulped. Richard smiled and the toad and walked over to Kori.

"What?" he asked looking at the staring Kori.

"It wasn't a dream…" she said. Richard stood there confused.

"Huh?"

"Did we…" she then looked at her finger and smiled.

"It wasn't a dream… Are we together?" she asked Richard. Richard sighed and walked over to her.

"What do you think?" he asked pointing to his bare chest. Kori giggled.

Just then, Richard's phone rang. "Hello?" no reply.

"Hello?" still no reply. Richard frowned and looked at the number.

"Hello, Xavier?" no reply. He frowned harder and looked at Kori.

"Grayson…" Xavier said.

"What happened man?" no reply. Richard waited patiently.

"Come to the office now…" he said and that was it. Richard sighed and wore his shirt.

"I need to go…" he said.

"Come for dinner?" Kori asked sweetly. Richard smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Alright…."

* * *

Barbara Gordon watched as Xavier frowned hard. She smiled and took her cell phone. She walked outside.

"Hey sir. Plan was backfired but I have something else…"

"You told Xavier?" the voice came.

"Yup…"

"Good…" Barbara smiled and hung up as she heard Richard's voice.

"Hello, Richard…" Barbara said smiling the 'you're in big trouble and I like it' look. Richard glared at her and walked in.

"Good morning, Victor…." She said walked away. Victor looked at the Babs and frowned.

'What's she up to…"

* * *

Kori Anders waited patiently for Richard to come. It was seven o'clock and still no Richard. She decided to call him.

* * *

Richard Grayson sat in the park sad. 'Bruce…Why?'

**Flashback**

"_Hey, Red…What's up?" no reply. Richard sat down and waited. Xavier was watching the sun through the window and sighed heavily. He turned around and his face was furious red. Richard knew this wasn't good._

"_You liar!" he shouted. Richard's eyes shot up and gave Xavier a confused look._

"_I lied about what?"_

"_Don't play dumb, Grayson!"_

"_Seriously…" Richard said standing up. "What's going on?"_

"_YOU! BRUCE! Both are big fat liars!"_

"_What!" _

"_You stole this company from me!" Richard went furious._

"_Now when did I do that?" he asked. "I took it after Bruce's death!"_

"_Exactly, Bruce's a liar and stealer! He stole this company for my dad and killed him!"_

"_What? Bruce's isn't a murderer, Red!" Richard was now fuming._

"_He is! He killed his best friend to take this company!" Red shouted banging the table. Richard sat down and was speechless._

"_He never killed… I don't believe you…" Xavier punched Richard and blood formed in Richard's mouth._

"_I'm taking back this company…" Xavier said and walked away. Richard sat on the floor, shocked._

**End Flashback**

Richard reached Bruce's grave and kneeled down. Rain began pouring.

"Bruce, was all that true? Did you kill Red's dad?" Richard sighed knowing he won't get a reply.

"I don't know what to do now, Bruce… Your company's going down the drain because of me…I never knew Red's dad truly was the manager… Did you kill him?" Richard got up and walked away.

"I'm lost…" Just then, his phone rang. He looked at the number and shut his phone. He couldn't see her. not now.

* * *

Kori Anders waited for Dick to arrive for two long hours. Kara and Ryan went out dinner with Galfore and Lana while Rachel went to see Garfield. Kori was left waiting there with no company.

Richard didn't reply her calls and she was getting worried. She decided to wait another hour.

* * *

Barbara Gordon walked into an empty dark room waiting for someone.

"How did it go?" the man said. Barbara nodded her head and walked to him.

"Richard took it hard…." She replied. The man smiled and laughed.

"Good…."

"Sir, was it true?"

"No, Bruce didn't kill Red's dad…I did…."

"Then, who killed Bruce?"

"Your dad…."

"Dad?" Barbara gasped. "He's alive?"

"Barely… Bruce attacked him once and he went extremely weak… Your dad managed to kill Bruce before he passed out. Now he will die soon…" Barbara fumed and punched the wall.

"Bruce…."

"Yes, Batman…."

"But if Bruce's Batman, then…"

"You're ex-fiancée was…."

"The bird-boy, Robin… Heard he returned to steal…"

"Not anymore, Robin's gone now… But he will return after Red becomes manager…"

"How do you know?"

"Cause he's extremely free…. Like a bird….."

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	19. Slade

Chapter 19 is here! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter nineteen:**_ Slade_

Kori Anders woke up by a sound of a knock from the front door. She groaned and looked at the dinner left on the table. She was hungry. She heard another knock and sighed. She opened it. Richard was there.

"Hey…" he said, clothes damped.

"Oh my god, you were out the whole night?" Kori asked worried.

"Yup…" he said yawning. Kori sighed and brought him in. Richard saw the dinner.

"Sorry about not coming… a lot was on my mind…" Richard said sadly. Kori looked at him and hugged him.

"What happened?"

"Red's taking over my company…"

"WHAT!" Kori couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why?"

"It's his from the start. I never knew Bruce would take it away from his dad and…killed him…" Kori saw tears forming in his eyes. She hugged him again.

"Bruce, kills?" Dick snapped.

"NO! He doesn't….that's why I didn't believe him! But I didn't have prove and he doesn't too…how will I know the truth. I mean, I trust red but now he doesn't trust me!" he collapsed on the floor. Kori kneeled down and took his shirt off.

"Get yourself dried up…" she said and helped him to the bathroom.

* * *

Xavier Red couldn't believe what he said to Richard. He knew Richard didn't know a single thing but then, Babs told him he told her. Who should he believe? 

"Babs…" he told himself. "I believe my love…"

* * *

Barbara Gordon walked down the hallway to her office. She then felt happy when she saw the worried face of Xavier. She smiled and walked to her room. Victor however, saw her and decided to spy on her. 'For Grayson…' he thought.

* * *

Richard was dried and cleaned up. He and Kori ate breakfast silently. Kori felt sad for Dick and decided to cheer him up. 

"Hey, Dick...After dinner, you wanna go to my room with me and sleep?" Dick looked at her and smiled.

"Can I do something with you before I do?" Kori bushed.

"Depends if I stay awake…" she said and both laughed.

* * *

Rachel Roth sat on her couch when she heard the doorbell ring. "Hey Gar…" 

"Victor called.."

"So?" Rachel asked not interested.

"Are you good in keeping low and spy?" Rachel frowned and nodded.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

* * *

Kori Anders groaned and hugged her 'pillow' harder. Richard groaned. He hugged his 'pillow' harder. Both of them opened their eyes and got out of bed. 

"Huh?" Richard asked rubbing his eyes. He then gaped while looking at Kori eyes wide. Kori saw his stare and looked at herself. She screamed.

"What the…" Richard laughed.

"Never knew we actually did it….!" He said holding his stomach. Kori blushed and pushed him off bed revealing his…

"No wonder why I called you Dick!" she said laughing. Richard blushed and pulled the blanket to cover himself and Kori came falling on him.

Just then, they heard people running and the door opened. Both of them screamed. Rachel gasped and closed her eyes.

"Oh My GOD!" she shouted. Kori blushed as she wrapped herself with the blanket while Richard took the pillow. Rachel looked at them trying her best to not look at the muscular Grayson and talked seriously.

"Is Xavier the new boss of Grayson's?" Rachel asked looking at Richard's face.

"Yes…why?"

"You need to know something…about Barbara Gordon…."

* * *

Barbara Gordon slept peacefully on her bed. A shadow appeared. The man opened her window silently and walked in. He looked at the sleeping beauty and frowned. 

"Wake up, princess…" Robin said injecting her with some sort of potion. Barbara woke up.

"Now…Tell me about the guy named Slade…."

* * *

_**OOO….Short? I know? REVIEWS PLS!**_


	20. You’re gonna what!

Chapter 20 is here! Enjoy! Thnx for the review from 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'….She rox!

* * *

**Chapter 20: **_You're gonna what!_

Robin jumped off Barbara's window and sighed.

"Well?" Kori asked.

"She doesn't really know him except for the fact he's her boss…. Apparently, the boss doesn't share his personal stuffs with her…"

"I won't blame the boss.." Robin looked at Kori. "I mean, I too don't trust her…" Robin laughed and carried her.

"Let's bring you home gorgeous…"

* * *

"NO!" Slade shouted. "How dare he!" Slade rubbed his temple.

"Good thing Barbara didn't tell him everything…." He sighed.

* * *

Kori Anders fell asleep in Robin's arms and moaned. Robin smiled and placed her on her bed. "Goodnight, princess…"

"Night, my prince…" Kori said after he left her room.

* * *

Xavier Red stood in front of the Harper Suite. This hotel had been fighting with the Grayson hotel for centuries and Xavier had a plan to ruin Grayson's life forever.

* * *

"You did what?" Richard asked as he reached Xavier's room.

"I'm giving this hotel to Harper…." Xavier said smiling.

"Why?" Richard asked shaking.

"To ruin this company!"

"But it's your company too!"

"Not anymore, I'm leaving this company right after Roy has it…" Richard sat there shocked. His best friend was turning to his enemy.

Xavier walked out of the room grinning. 'Serves you right…'

Richard ran after him. "It's not Bruce who killed your dad!" Xavier stopped.

"What?" he asked looking at him.

"Barbara's dad killed Bruce when a guy named Slade killed your dad…." Babs' working for him!" Richard shouted leaning against the wall. Xavier shook his head.

"I don't believe anything you say from now on, DICK! NOTHING!" With that, Xavier ran away. Richard felt numb, he fell onto the ground.

"Richard!" Victor shouted and helped his friend.

"Why….Why would he sell this company?" Victor sighed and looked at the empty hallway.

"I don't know, friend. I don't know…"

* * *

Kori Anders woke up with a stretch. Luckily, there wasn't a toad, but a prince.

"Morning, beautiful…" Richard said smiling. Kori smiled but realized something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing…."

"Don't lie…" she said sitting up.

"Well, Xavier's selling Grayson's to the Harpers…"

"What?" Kori asked shocked. "How could he!"

"He hates me and wants revenge. He knows that the company means a lot to me so he wants to get rid on it.." Richard said frowning. Before Kori could answer, the doorbell rang.

"Xavier?" Kori said shocked. Xavier frowned and pushed passed her to Richard. He grinned evilly and grabbed Kori.

"Let me go!" Kori said as she was dragged outside. Richard stopped Xavier.

"Let her go!"

"Why?" Xavier said smiling. He punched Richard at his stomach and Richard fell to the ground.

"RICHARD!" Kori shouted. "Leave me alone!" she shouted as Xavier dragged her to his car. She banged on the window. Richard shouted to Xavier.

"WHY? Xavier, WHY!"

"Why?" Xavier said. "Because you get everything that belongs to me! Babs, the company… everything!" Richard got up.

"Now I'm taking everything that you love. The company, your mansion and Kori!" Richard gasped. The mansion?

"You can't take the mansion away! It's Bruce's!" he said. "Don't take Kori away from me!"

"Too late…" Xavier said and drove off.

"RICHARD, HELP!" Kori shouted crying. Xavier couldn't take it anymore and shot something on her neck. She fainted.

* * *

Barbara Gordon watched everything and smiled.

"HE did it, sir… he did it…" Barbara said to her phone

"Very good…." Slade said and took of his mask to reveal……………………………

JASON…..

* * *

_**How was it? Reviews please! You guys ROX!**_


	21. Xavier, why?

Hey folks! Here's chapter 21…ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 21: **_Xavier, why?_

"Up already?" Xavier asked the red head in front of him. Kori Anders groaned and frowned.

"You will let me go!" she shouted while trying to get free. Her legs and hands were tied up. Xavier laughed.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked grinning.

"What happened to the old you, Xavier?" Kori asked closing her eyes. Xavier frowned.

"What? The one that fell for Dick's old tricks? The one that lost everything to Richard? The one that couldn't have whatever he likes or loves? Well, that's all gone cutie. From now on, I go by the name Red X!" Xavier laughed evilly.

"You're so pathetic…" Kori said rolling her eyes. Xavier stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked shocked. "You do not like the name?"

"Puh-leeze! Even I can tell the real identity by your mask name…. Red….X…? Is that all you got?" Xavier went speechless.

"Well…it's nice…." X said and placed on his mask. "You're a smart one, cutie. But, not all reporters are smart…." Xavier grinned and took off his Red X uniform.

"Besides, I'm not done with you yet…."

* * *

Richard Grayson didn't know what to do. He couldn't move. He stood at the same place for more than 3 hours and yet he didn't move. 'Why?' he kept asking himself.

"Why he is doing this to me?" Richard kneeled down as the rain poured. He was nothing. He was an empty person. He couldn't go back home as Xavier sold his house. he felt lonely. No girls, no house, no company, no Bruce, the only thing making him stand was his three million dollars in his bank account since Xavier took most of his money.

'Kori, where are you?'

* * *

Rachel Roth saw Xavier's car past her house. as she looked closer, she saw someone in the back row. It looked like….

"KORI!" she shouted. She knew she couldn't catch up and decided to contact Garfield.

'Maybe he'll understand…'

* * *

Garfield Logan was in Victor's house. Both of them were playing video games. "You wanna pass, but you can't pass me, you can't pass….you passed me!"

"Hah! In your face, brown boy!" Garfield said.

"Grass stain!"

"Metal man!"

"Tofu maniac!"

"Meat steak!"

"Öoooo…Don't mind if I do!" Victor then ran to get meat. Garfield sighed. Just then, his mobile rang. He checked the name.

"Hey Rach!" he said cheerfully.

"You gotta come here now!"

* * *

Richard Grayson's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Kori!"

"Dude, Kori's been kidnapped by Xavier!" Garfield shouted.

"Tell me something I don't know…" Richard said sarcastically.

"Ok…Rachel knows where they're headed…" Richard stood up.

"Where are you?"

"Her house…"

"On my way…"

* * *

Kori Anders screamed in pain. This couldn't be happening to her. "HELP!" she shouted with all her strength.

"Shut your yapping!" Red X said going deeper. Kori screamed again.

"Please, don't do this!" she pleaded.

"Once I'm done, Richard won't want a dirty rotten bitch like you…."

Kori cried in pain as he went deeper. "What are you doing?" she managed to say.

"Fuckin' the hell out of you, sweetie!" Xavier said collapsing into her. Kori screamed again.

"Please….don't!" she shouted after Xavier lay on her. She so much wanted to kill him now if she wasn't tied up. Tears streamed down from her face. She so wanted to hold Dick, to cry to Dick, to just be with him. But she can't. She's Xavier's now.

Xavier smiled. "Hope I get something in return…" he said as Kori lost consciousness.

* * *

"Ready?" Richard asked Rachel. She nodded.

"I am if you are…" she said. Richard nodded. He then ran towards the gate followed by Rachel. To both of their surprise, there weren't any guards.

"Maybe they went out, supper?" Rachel suggested. Richard nodded and signaled Victor and Garfield and then cried out in pain.

"Think again…."

* * *

**_I only have one thing left to say...REVIEW PLEASE! AND A BOO-YAH!_**


	22. Cyborg

Hey guys! Thnx for the reviews and suggestions… Here's chapter 22…ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 22: **_Cyborg_

Rachel Roth screamed as Richard's body fell to the ground. She couldn't move. She couldn't look at the attacker. She kept looking at Richard's unmoving body. Blood was seen on his head.

"RICHARD!" she shouted. Garfield ran up to them while Victor tried looking for the attacker. Garfield carried Richard and ran out, leaving Rachel and Victor alone dealing with the hidden enemy.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Victor yelled. The mask man came to view. He wore a red and black suit with a white mask.

"I did…" he said grinning, even though Vic and Rach couldn't see it. Victor roared and charged at Red X. Red saw him and immediately disappeared.

"What the….?" Victor asked confused. Rachel breathed hard. She didn't like what was happening. She turned around the dark room and breathed hard. She then heard an evil laugh behind her. Before she could turn around, she was hit and went unconscious.

"Later….cutie…" X said smiling. Victor gasped and frowned.

"The voice….it sounds like…." Victor charged towards X and punched his face.

"Xavier! Let Kori go!" he shouted trying his best not to get hit. Xavier wasn't even shouting or groaning when Victor hit him. It was like he's out cold. Victor took off the mask and roared.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!" he shouted kicking the robot away.

"That was very interesting, Victor…" X said as he hid in the shadow. Victor tried his best to look beyond the darkness but before he could, he felt pain all over him.

"Since you like robots, cars, and technology, perhaps you should be one!" Red X said laughing once again. Victor screamed in pain. He felt like he was a wire being put into water. He fell breathing hard. Smoke appeared on top of him.

He closed his eyes and opened it to see red. He rubbed his eyes but he felt one so hard yet smooth. He then looked at his hands. His eyes widen in shock. He wanted to scream, he wanted to punch anything, and he wanted to cry. He roared and searched for X.

"What have you done to me?"

"Tisk tisk tisk tisk, Victor Stone. You were always more man looking when you have a half robot armor do you agree?" Victor gaped and ran out of the dark room. He went to the river and screamed.

"NO!" he said running back into the dark hall. "What have you done to me!" Xavier's voice echoed to room and it was hard to find where he is.

"Now now… I'm giving you what you wanted….Cyborg…."

Victor yelled and punched random objects. He was surprised his wrist didn't hurt. Just then, Victor felt another pain running through his body. After a few minutes of screaming and yelling, Victor stopped and looked towards Rachel.

'I'm sorry….' He said and walked away into the dark. 'Help!'

* * *

Rachel Roth thought she heard Victor calling for help and apologized? She opened her eyes and rubbed her head. "Victor?" she asked looking around the dark room. She began to panic. She ran outside trying her best to find Garfield.

"GARFIELD!" she shouted.

* * *

"Excellent…. Now as I was saying Cyborg….You'll make a great apprentice…." Red X said sitting down looking at the kneeling Cyborg.

"Yes….my master…" Victor replied both eyes red. This was going to be hard to battle.

* * *

Kori Anders woke up by the sound of tow men. She groaned and opened her eyes finding herself naked. She gasped and looked for her clothes. She found them in the far end corner and tried getting there but since she was chained, she didn't move.

Kori heard two talked and turned her head to look at X and…

"Victor?"

* * *

Garfield Logan sat patiently waiting for Richard to wake up. "Urgh…my head…." He said groaning. Garfield sighed happily and his phone rang.

"Hey…" Garfield said happily.

"Gar! Gar, come quick! Victor's in trouble, I don't know what happened but…." Garfield stood up so fast that the chair he sat on fell.

Richard heard the falling chair and opened his eyes. He didn't see Garfield there but he saw the door closing. "Garfield?"

* * *

_**REVIEWS PLS! I know this chapter's boring and sucks….But please review it…. thnx!**_


	23. Powers

Hey….Thnx for the reviews…Here's chapter 23…. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 23:**_ Powers_

Rachel Roth waited for Garfield to arrive. She started panicking. 'Gar, where are you?' Just then, a car stopped in front of her.

"Where is he?" Garfield asked. Rachel shook her head and both ran into the room.

"Good thing I brought a torch light…" Garfield joked. Rachel rolled her eyes as Garfield shone their path.

Garfield looked around the room to find nothing but a small door at the far side. He took Rachel's hand and both of them ran towards the door.

* * *

"Victor!" Kori shouted. Cyborg looked at the naked girl and showed no expression. It was like he was under X's control. Red X smirked and walked over to Kori.

"Awake gorgeous?" he asked smiling. Kori looked away disgusted and looked back at him.

"You will give me my clothes right now, pervert!" she shouted with rage in her voice. X just laughed loudly and kicked her face. Kori screamed.

"Don't you ever talk to me that way AGAIN!" he shouted and walked away. Besides, my friend here will keep you company." Cyborg walked over to Kori and frowned.

'Kori, what have he done to you?' Victor thought tears streaming in his eyes. Kori saw it and squeezed her eyes shut.

"What have you done to him?" Kori asked letting her own tears fall freely. Xavier looked at the crying Cyborg and pushed a button. Victor yelled and his expression went blank again.

"A simple hypnotized device was planted into him. I simply gave him powers so he would be unbeatable to puny people like you…" Xavier said eyeing her well-shaped body. Kori turned away and tried to cover her disgust look.

"You're puny…" she said smiling. Xavier stopped grinning.

"What did you say?"

"You're puny!" Kori said looking at him. "You're puny because you need Cyborg here to help defeat your enemies. Without him, you're nothing but a worthless piece of shit!" Xavier kicked her face again and strangled her.

"No one calls me puny!" Xavier said. Kori smiled as she caught sight of two people.

"Think again, buster!" Rachel said read to fight.

* * *

Richard Grayson ran out of the hospital ignoring the whining from the doctors. He ran down the streets to his house located nearby the hospital, took his spare bike, and drove off.

'Hang on, Kori….'

* * *

"Well, well, well…. If it isn't Kori's so-called friends. I thought you guys were just to dumb and would cry home to mummy. Guess I was wrong." Xavier said. Rachel fumed and ran right at him. She pinned him to the ground and started punching him.

"My mum is dead, you worthless, useless, fuckin' piece of junk! You bastards only think about yourself and not caring about what others think or feel! You should go cry to your mummy, XAVIER!" she shouted. Garfield's eyes widened in shock.

"Clever…." Xavier said. "Gonna use your powers on me?" Rachel paused.

"Rachel Roth, also known as Raven." Xavier said kicking her off him.

"Princess of the planet called Azrath. Anyone told you you're pretty?" Garfield Logan stood there shocked.

"Princess of Azrath?" he asked. Rachel stood up tears in her eyes.

"How did?"

"Searching for my whereabouts through your mind? I can feel your presences…" Xavier said walking up to her. He then showed her a small device.

"A present for you…" he said as he planted it on her forehead.

"RACHEL!" Garfield shouted seeing Rachel glowing black. Rachel felt pain in her brain and her heart. Her secret was revealed and everyone would hate her. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't as Xavier was controlling her now. The device turned into a gem.

"Raven, Cyborg…. ATTACK the puny dude…." Kori pleaded Xavier not to but it was no use. She tried her best to get free and the more she felt, the stronger she went. Kori squeezed her eyes shut and the chain broke loose. Her eyes glowed green.

"NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!" Kori shouted as a glowing green starbolt shot Xavier on the chest. He went dizzy. Kori Anders closed her eyes and fell down.

Cyborg and Raven were still charging at Garfield. He had no choice now. "You guys leave me no choice…." Garfield vanished and the two stopped running. The looked around and found a mouse running for its life.

Instead of a white mouse, it was a green mouse. Garfield Logan changed back into his normal self and smiled at them. He ran to Kori and helped her up.

"Let me guess… Morphing abilities?" Kori asked panting hard. Garfield smiled weakly and both of them ran away leaving the two hypnotized friends dumbstruck.

* * *

Richard Grayson stopped his bike and ran into the building only to find two glowing green eyes and two yellow eyes. He paused and got ready to battle. The glowing green eyes went straight to him and Richard gasped as he fell onto the floor.

"DICK!" Kori shouted happy to see him. Richard opened his eyes and it went huge.

"Kori?" Garfield Logan took his torchlight and shone it on Richard.

"Dude, we need to get out of here…" he said frowning.

"Why were you two glowing?" Richard asked confused yet surprised and happy to know Kori was alright.

"Long story…" she said. "And if you have anything I could used to cover up again, that would be appreciated…." Kori said blushing although it wasn't seen through the dark room. Richard looked at Garfield who shone the light onto Kori's body.

"Oh my…."

* * *

Barbara Gordon smiled as she saw the little battle taken place in Red X's hideout. She contacted Slade.

"Vic and Rach are under his command, sir. And it looks like he's nearly out cold…"

"Where's Kori?" Slade asked on the other line.

"She had escaped…." Babs said easily. Slade sighed.

"Bring the three back here…" Slade and hung up.

"With pleasure…." She said and walked into the room.

"Babs….?" Xavier asked groggily.

"So long, sweetheart…" she said and kicked his face.

* * *

**_Well, REVIEWS PLS! Thanks for telling me the last chapter was boring, I agree with ya! Hope this wasn't!_**


	24. Explaination

Hey chapter 24 is here! ENJOY!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Chapter 23:** _Explaination_

Red X groaned and rubbed his head. He recalled Barbara being here and opened his eyes. He looked around for any sign of Cyborg and Raven but no luck. 'She took them!' he thought while searching for the remote in his pants. 'THAT BITCH!'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori Anders sat on her bed as Richard gave her food to eat. "How are you feeling?" he asked feeding her. Kori smiled and blinked her eyes.

"I am…" he smiled faded. "But Vic and Rachel aren't…"

"Tell me what exactly happened…. Garfield didn't wanna talk bout it to me…" Kori too didn't but she knew she had to.

"Well….All I knew was when I woke up…naked…I saw Victor with Xavier nodding whatever shit X was saying. He was named Cyborg and he was like a slave to X. Rachel and Gar came and well X said something about her from a different planet and she was a princess and had powers. Rachel cried as her secret was revealed and X placed some device on her forehead which made her under her control and it turned to gem and I got my long lost powers back and got free and shot X with my starbolts and my eyes glowed green and while the other to hypnotized friends was attacking Gar, he morphed into a mouse and crawled away so he to had powers that made him into any animal he wants except all were in green and…."

"KORI CALM DOWN!" Richard said. "I can't catch all that…" Kori sighed.

"I'm not from around here…Dick…" she said looking away. Richard widened his eyes.

"Huh?" Kori's eyes watered up.

"I'm from a planet called Tamaran and well I'm known as Princess Koriand'r…My family was sent to earth because of the war and we received news that our parents died. We were so sad that we wanted to see them for the last time. Unfortunately, we didn't have a transport and…. That was the last time I ever used my powers….on Tamran…" Richard hugged her as she cried silently on his shoulders."

"Kori…." He said rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry…" Kori sobbed harder and Garfield came in.

"Confession time for me too…sir…." Richard looked at Garfield.

"I told you not to call me that…especially when Xavier is your new boss." Richard frowned as he said his name.

"Well…I can morph into any animal I picture except that they are all in green. Only one animal I can't morph into…." Kori and Richard looked at him.

"Human…." Richard and kori gaped and tilted there head.

"Then, what are you now?" Richard asked. Garfield sighed and took of his watch. A green fuzzy creature stood in front of them. He had green all over his body and even his hair and eyes were green. Fangs stuck out his mouth and he looked…shorter.

"Gar?" Richard asked shocked. Kori just sat on her bed, stunned.

"This is the real me…Vic had been so kind to cover my identity…" Garfield said looking away. Kori walked over to him and hugged him.

"Human or not….we'll all in this together…" she said smiling as Richard walked next to her.

"Besides, each and everyone of us has a secret…" Kori and Garfield looked at him. "Mine is…I'm nightwing…."

Garfield gasped. The Nightwing? The long lost superhero that took the Robin's place?" Richard nodded.

"Oh wow!" Garfield said rubbing his forehead. He then stopped a piece of paper and took it along with a pen.

"I've wanted this for a long time….Can I have your autograph?" Kori giggled and Richard sighed.

"You get to see me behind the mask, Gar….That's better than an autograph…" Garfield stopped confused. He then got what he said and smiled nervously.

"Oh, right…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Barbara Gordon sat on the fluffy sofa waiting for Slade to arrive. She looked at the zombies and frowned.

"Where is he!"

"Over here…" Slade said. Barbara gasped and turned around.

"About time you got here!" she shouted angrily. "what did you want with these zombie minions?"

"Xavier or Red X hypnotized and gave Cyborg powers…. His device would be very useful to control…." Slade said taking the little remote from Babs.

"Did you get those devices he put on Cyborg?" Barbara sighed and gave him a smaller device.

"There was only one left for…"

"Nightwing…."

Victor Stone heard everything the evil people were doing. He was so shocked that Barbara would be working for someone like Slade, the worst villain in town that made robin and Nightwing ticked every minute. 'No…' he thought. He needed to take control, of the device soon and get revenge.

Rachel Roth heard Victor's thought in her head and agreed with him. She too needed to get control and be free. She was still extremely shocked that Xavier figured her out and wanted so much to cry. If she wasn't under control, she would have.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

'Victor….' She thought.

'Rach?' Victor replied. 'How did you?'

'My powers are telepathy…' she said simply.

'Wow….Think you can set us free?' he asked.

'No, I can't seem to get control….' Rachel answered sadly.

'Don't worry, we will somehow get free….'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**_Reviews PLEASE! Thnx for reading chapter 24...Hope you enjoyed it, even if you didn't, REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	25. The plan part I

**_Hey guys, chapter 25 is here! ENJOY! Oh and thanx for all those wonderful reviews…you guys rock! This is a short chapter so…Read on!_**

**Chapter 25: **_The plan (Part I)_

Kori Anders walked to Garfield's balcony and looked to the night skies. She smiled to herself.

"Hey…" someone said from behind. Kori smiled as she knew it was Dick, he prince frog.

"Hey…" she replied staring at the stars. Richard leaned beside her and stared at them too.

"So, this planet… Is it far from here?" Kori giggled at his question and put on a 'duh' face. Richard blushed. He returned back to the stars and started staring into those emerald eyes. He smiled to himself.

Kori Anders sighed and a tear fell form her eyes. "I miss them…" she said quietly. Richard's smile faded but came back in a few seconds.

"Well, if you like….me and Gar and the others can treat you like royalty…" he said. Kori sighed sadly and walked back into the room. Richard trailing behind her.

"It's not that…It's my parents…This whole kidnapping thing, it reminded me of them…" Kori let down a silent tear. Richard sighed and hugged her from behind.

"Kori, my parents died to you know…and so did Bruce…I didn't have much care from my parents either. Not saying your parents didn't but….I missed mine too….and Bruce…" Kori kissed Richard s passionately that Richard thought he would faint but instead, he kissed her back with much more passion.

Kori moaned as he did and hugged his neck while Dick hugged her waist. Both were in their own beautiful world. Nothing around them seemed to be real only themselves. This was a moment from both of the together, and that's all that matter.

Kori broke the kiss to stare into those sapphire eyes. She smiled. Richard saw her smile and to smiled. Both just stared at each other until Kori started kissing again. This time, both of them were hungry. Hungry for each other. Richard took of her blouse as she took his. Both were so caught up that they didn't know a certain green-haired man with furry skin watching them with a smile.

'Finally…' he thought.

Rachel Roth, or Raven was standing there waiting for her master to arrive. She was so fuckin' tired that her legs could fall apart any minute. She sat down and stared to meditate. Since her mind was…itself…she could at least meditate. She then felt something. There was a small trigger in her brain and she had an idea. Risking her life, she went to it and ripped it off.

Raven let out a scream and tears rolled down her cheek. 'Wait a minute…I just screamed and cried!' Raven opened her eyes and tried moving her hands, they did. Legs too. she was so happy that she could jump around everywhere.

Footsteps were heard outside and Rachel stopped jumping and screaming softly. She returned to the blank look as Slade walked in. "Go get Cybrog and report back here…" Raven nodded and walked out of the door.

'Cyborg?'

'Rachel?'

'Listen, I'm under control on my own body….' She send happily.

'That's great, but WHAT BOUT ME?' he shouted back.

'Hang on, I'm coming to you… But after I set you free, we have to go along Slade's plan so we know what they want to do…'

'Got ya…' Rachel smiled and opened the door.

"Good….." she said smiling. Victor smiled mentally as Rachel entered his brain.

_**Told ya it's short! Anyways…REVIEW PLS! And if you're kind enough to read my story It must be love, please do so! THNX! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	26. The plan Part II

**_Hey guys, here's chapter 26… Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 26:** _The Plan (Part II)_

"I'm FREE!" Cyborg shouted joyfully. Rachel covered his mouth and glared at him.

"Remember low profile?" she asked still glaring. Victor chuckled nervously and both became zombies again.

"Duh….." Victor said mentally acting like a dummy head. Rachel rolled her eyes and both went to Slade.

Garfield couldn't sleep. His mind kept going back to Rachel and Raven.

'Gar?' Garfield sat up shouting and almost crying.

'Gar? It's me, Rachel…'

'Rachel?'

'Listen, me and Vic are free from Slade or X's control and we decided to follow on, get ready tomorrow night coz we're coming back, got it, and this is not a dream…' Garfield smiled.

'How can you prove it's not…' before he could continue, he felt a sharp headache rushing through him.

'There…'

'Geez! Make the headache stop! FUCK!' Garfield shouted holding his head. It was gone with Rachel. Garfield smiled and ran out of bed.

Kori Anders had the best dream ever. She was about to marry the Richard Grayson. But as you know, a dream is always stopped by at least someone…

"HEY GU….!" Garfield stopped as he saw the sight in front of him. Kori Anders was lying on top of Richard Grayson only a blanket covering her while Dick was shirtless also covered by blanket.

Dick sat up receiving a groan from Kori. He quickly covered the blanket on top of her before she sat up leaving Garfield in more shocked. "Dick….?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

She then saw Garfield and screamed very loudly. "GARFIELD!"

Garfield covered his eyes and closed the door.

"GET CHANGED, THERE'S SOMETHING YOU MUST KNOW!" He shouted through the door. Dick groaned and got out of bed.

"Better do as furry said…" he said walking to the private bathroom. Kori giggled at the sight of his fine ass.

"May I join you?" she asked. Dick turned around and nodded. Kori smiled.

"What's so important, Gar?" Kori asked wiping her hair. She was now fully dressed in jeans and a pink tank top. Garfield looked at her and smiled cheerfully.

"Where's dick?"

"Over here…." Dick said yawning. He wore a button up white shirt (top two buttons unbuttoned of coz) and baggy dark blue jeans. His hair was still messy. Garfield jumped up and down like a girly girl and clapped his hand.

"They're free…"

Rachel Roth overheard Slade talking to Babs about their plans.

"Once the other three come rescuing these two dumb brains, we will grabbed the Tamaranian and Grass stain and take them to the powerless dungeon while Dick comes with us…."

"And then I put on this chip on him!" Barbara shouted gleefully.

"Yes…" Slade said smiling. "The other two will be locked for good and we'll find a way to threaten them…." Rachel couldn't listen anymore and ran back to Victor.

"We gotta go, now…"

Garfield waited outside his balcony all night. He then saw some form of Raven behind him. "Rachel?"

"GAR!" Raven shouted and throw herself at him. She then felt furry skin and pulled apart. Garfield was all green and furry, which makes him more attractive. "Wow…" she said smiling.

"You're not mad?" Garfield asked. Rachel laughed and kissed him. Victor smiled as Kori hugged him from behind.

"VIC!" she shouted admiring his metallic body. "I missed you you big big ..guy!" Victor smiled and hugged her back. He then looked at Richard who was leaning against the wall smiling.

"Come here, Dick…" Victor said. Dick laughed and hugged his best friend. "Aww…Dicky has Kori now! And rachy has Gari now…..and…" Victor paused looking at himself. "I have metaly here to keep me company…" he said hitting his arm. Kori sighed and flew up to the sky.

"I hate t break it to you, but looks like we need to move now…." She said pointing to the part of town that was blown up. "Slade figured you guys out…" Kori said recognizing the symbol made by the fire. Dick frowned and walked into the house.

"Get suited…" he said. Everyone followed him in.

"NO!" Slade shouted and blasted the part of town. "They are not going to find out anything!" Barbara sighed and got suited up. She was wearing a tight orange black uniform and armors.

"They won't…" she said and aimed towards Garfield's house.

Richard Grayson, now known as Nightwing, was wearing a tight black and blue uniform and a mask. Garfield Logan, who was now known and Beast, was wearing a purple tight suit. Rachel Roth, now known as Raven, was wearing a dark blue purple suit with a cloak over it. Kori Anders, now known as Starfire, was wearing a purple top and purple skirt with boots. Victor Stone, now known as Cyborg was wearing well nothing since a uniform was installed into him.

"Ok team…" before Nightwing could manage to speak, Raven cut him.

"LOOK OUT!" she said holding her head.

"For what?" Starfire asked. just then, a loud sound was heard and a missile was heading towards them.

"DUCK!" Cyborg shouted, and the team separated. "Whoa….someone is angry…" he said groaning. All of them formed and Nightwing shouted something.

"TITANS GO!"

"Wait? What was the plan again?" Beast asked.

"Honestly, you should be called beast boy…" Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Just kill Babs or Slade…." Cyborg said.

"Wait….Only Slade…" Nightwing said. Everyone looked at him shocked. "Babs…I will deal with her…." Everyone nodded and ran or flew towards the building. Beast carried Cyborg while Starfire carried Nightwing.

'This is for you, Bruce…'

_**Well, boring? Ya I know…..but still PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	27. they won they lost

**Chapter 27:** _They win, they lost_

Nightwing signaled the team to enter the hideout as quietly as possible. It was hard with Cyborg's matel shoes so Starfire carried him. Nightwing walked in front with Starfire behind him lighting up the area. Beast morphed into an owl and searched further down.

He came back a few seconds later. "I found something. Then I heard voices, a girl and a guy…" he whispered. Raven searched the area and confirmed that there were two people in the room. Nightwing frowned and lead the way, Starfire close behind him.

"Star…melt the door…." He softly ordered. Starfire nodded and gripped the doorknob. The melt away. Nightwing counted to three and kicked the door.

Slade and Barbara were shocked but quickly recovered. "Aah, glad to see you alive, nightwing…" Nightwing went furious and slapped Slade.

"You, you you bastard! Show your face, Jason!" everyone went shocked, including Barbara.

"JAMES!" they all shouted. Slade frowned. "You bastard freak!" Slade punched Nightwing's guts and stood up. Barbara went furious.

"You, I was working for you all along… YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Barbara shot him with his gun and Slade's vision went blur.

"No, you can't…." Slade said groggily. Nightwing smiled and punched Slade until he fainted.

"This is just too easy…" Nithwing said smiling. Barbara kneeled down and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nightwing…I din't mean too work for him. I was so stupid to notice it was Jason…" Nightiwng frowned and walked away.

"Take her to jail…" he ordered. Cyborg smiled and picked up Babs.

"Goodluck, little lady!" he said.

Nightwing frowned at the memories he held. "Jason, you bastard…"

"Dick?" Dick turned around to face Kori. "How did you know Slade was Jason?" Dick frowned.

"Since that time he kidnapped me…" Kori gasped.

"You remembered?" Dick chuckled. "Duh… everything came back to me…" Kori smiled. She hugged him and kissed him passionately.

"I'm so happy for you…" Just then, Garfield came in panting hard.

"Dick…Slade…He's…dead…" Kori gasped and looked at Dick who frowned.

"Shit…"

_**Sorry, but I don't know what to write….Besides, dad's nagging me to go to sleep now…REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	28. Relax Dick

**_Here's chapter 28…thnx for the reviews people! _**

**Chapter 28: **_Relax Dick_

"Shit…" Dick said. Kori gasped and turned to Garfield.

"Are you certain Slade is gone?" Garfield nodded. Dick sighed and smiled.

"Serves him right…"

"Dick…" Kori said shocked.

"What! He killed too many people already! Now my target is Xavier…." Garfield smiled.

"Oh my friend….Raven got him…" Dick frowned.

"Let me go you bastard! I created you!" Red X said. Victor fumed.

"Look at me! Do you think I appreciate your work? Yes maybe I got powers…but I'm half ROBOT!" Xavier frowned and closed his eyes.

Just then, dick came in and smiled evilly. "Hey, got any powers for me?"

"Richard?" Xavier asked. Richard shook his friends hand and laughed.

"Can't believe you failed, Xavier!" Richard said. Xavier laughed and hugged his friend.

"I can't believe it either…" Kori, Raven, Beast, and Cyborg were speechless.

"Are they…happy?" Garfield asked. Everyone stared at the two best friends and all confused.

"But you know I still have to put you in jail…" Dick sighed. Xavier smiled.

"No sweat…" Xavier said. Richard grinned.

"Oh my friend…" Richard kicked Xavier in the face and frowned.

"I'll forgive you for whatever you did…except WHAT YOU DID TO KORI!" Xavier gasped as he felt his head go dizzy.

"Sor…ry…" he said groggily. Richard ordered Raven to bring him to jail when Kori hugged him.

"Relax, Dick…" she said. Richard breathed hard.

"I'm trying…" Kori smiled and pulled him away.

"Well, I know exactly how to…" Dick smiled.

"Good…."

Garfield stared at the retreating couple and looked at Cyborg.

"Dude, I'm so confuse here…" Victor agreed and both went to the television.

Kara Anders waited outside her house. She received a call from Kori a few minutes ago saying that she would return with Dick. Ryan waited next to her and groaned.

"Kara, I'm hungry….." Kara looked at the clock and frowned.

"Wait for your sister to arrive…" she said.

"It's near midnight!" Ryan snapped. Kara frowned.

"Go find some noodles to eat then…" Ryan stopped frowning and smiled.

"Good idea…" Kara sighed and frowned. 'Where the hell are they?' she thought.

Dick and Kori held their hands together and walked down the lonely path. "Isn't this beautiful Dick?" Kori said. She was wearing a blue blouse with tight jeans while Dick was wearing a buttoned up black shirt and baggy jeans.

"Ya it is…" he said looking at the moonlight. "It's nearly midnight…We should head back to your place now…" Kori nodded and both began running. When they arrived, they were greeted by an angry Kara.

"You guys came home together when lost for more than a week and you guys are dating?" Kara pointed to their hands. They both quickly pulled apart and looked away.

"What have you guys been doing!" Kara fumed. Kori explained their days together and made Kara more angry.

"You revealed our SECRET!" Kara asked shocked. Richard chuckled. Bad thing to do.

"You find that amusing, DICK!" Kara shouted. Dick stopped.

"No…" he said. Ryan came and his noodles dropped. He smiled.

"SIS!" he shouted and hugged her. "You're bac…." He stopped as he saw Kara's angry face.

"Those two are dating, been gone for a few days and were always together and our secrets are revealed!" Kara shouted. Ryan smiled.

"You guys are together? I thought we knew that sis?" he asked Kara. Kori and Dick laughed softly while Kara turned red.

"I'm hungry…Can we go eat?" Kori asked. Kara sighed and let them in.

"Supper is here…" she said smiling weakly. Dick and Kori went in followed by Ryan.

"FOOD!" he shouted gleefully.

After dinner, Kori and Dick volunteered washing the dishes. After that, they both went to her room only to be stopped by Kara.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked Richard.

"To sleep?" he replied. Kara dragged Dick to Ryan's room and looked at Kori.

"No men in this room at night, Kori!" Kori sighed and smiled at her sister.

"Whatever…" she said giggling. Richard smiled weakly and her and went inside Ryan's room.

"Hey Richard! Care to join me in a game of socks world?" Ryan asked holding up his socks. Richard gaped and walked out of the room.

'Guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight…'

_**How was that? I can't forget about Kara and Ryan now, can I? lol….Review please!**_


	29. The proposal

**Hey guys, Thanks for your reviews… This would be my last chapter for My Prince Charming. Enjoy!**

Chapter 29: _The Proposal_

Kori Anders stretched and yawned while walking towards the living room. She was shocked to see Richard lying on the couch fast asleep. 'what's he doing there?' she asked. She walked up to him and shook him awake.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping in Ryan's room?" she asked. Richard chuckled.

"I think sleeping here is way better than sleeping with him…" Kori giggled.

"True…" she said. Richard yawned and sat up straight so Kori could sit on his lap. Both began kissing passionately. Moans and giggles were heard and it lasted for about 10 minutes.

Richard and Kori went to find breakfast. As they were about to eat, Dick's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Dude! You're back in business!" Garfield shouted on the other line. Dick frowned.

"Really?" he said angrily.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy?" Victor asked joining Garfield. Dick sighed.

"Why would I want to run a company that Bruce stole?" Dick said standing up. He heard laughters on the other side. On sounds like a girlish giggle.

"Dick, X got the wrong info. Babs gave it to him. Bruce didn't steal the company, it was just a big misunderstanding." Rachel said smiling. Dick sighed. A smile appeared on his face.

"I'll be there at noon…" he said. He heard cheering at the other side and hung up the phone.

"Come with me…" he said. "We'll need someone to take Babs, place as my assistant…" Kori gasped and kissed Richard.

"Gladly…"

**Two months later**

"Everyone! Positions!" Garfield Logan ordered. All the workers got into their positions and neaten up their uniform. Rachel Roth appeared next to Garfield and gave a quick peck on the cheek before talking into the headset.

"They're coming…" she said. Garfield nodded and held his hand up.

"Get ready…" everyone stood up straight and looked at the person opposite them. Garfield and Rachel smiled at each other before they walked out of the building.

"Welcome back, Mr. Grayson…" they both said. A muscular man with jet black hair got off of his car. He face looks very serious but nobody could see that his eyes were gleaming happily because of his shaded glasses. He smiled at Garfield and Rachel and then looked towards the car. Victor Stone got out off his seat and opened the door next to him.

A tall red head girl got out of the car. She had silky red hair and emerald eyes. Her hair was tied into a bun and her cream coloured blouse and skirt was absolutely stunning. She smiled at her friends and linked her arms around Richard's and smiled. Richard smiled back at her and walked into the building.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grayson. Good afternoon, Ms. Anders…" they all said bowing. Kori giggled softly and Richard smiled.

"Carry on…" he said. Everyone nodded and went back to work. Kori sighed happily and followed Richard to his office. Before they went, Richard looked at Victor and nodded. Victor smiled back and showed his white teeth.

"Good luck…" he whispered.

Kori Anders flopped down on one of the many chairs in his room and sighed. "Wow, we're finally back from our 1month vacation…" she said happily. "I can't believe you brought me to Hawaii…" Richard chuckled and kissed her soft lips.

"Enjoyed it?" he asked. Kori kissed him again and hugged him.

"Totally…" she said. Richard chuckled buried his nose into her hair.

"Do you love me?" he asked. Kori smiled.

"I do…"

"How much?" Kori smiled harder.

"More than you could imagine…" Richard held her hands and kneeled down in front of her.

"Really?" Kori giggled again.

"Of course!" she said giggling. Richard smiled and told her to close her eyes. She did as told and sighed.

Kori Anders felt something slide on her wedding finger. She opened her eyes to see a emerald ring on her finger. She gasped.

"Richard…?"

"Marry me…" he said. More like an order. Kori sighed and kissed him.

"Is that an order?" she asked. Richard shook his head.

"No…" Kori laughed and kissed him again.

"I will…" Richard smiled harder and frowned.

"Kiss me…" he then smiled. "And that's an order…" kori smiled and both kiseed passionately. Little did they know that they were being watch by three people.

"She said yes!" Rachel shouted hugging Garfield. Garfield kissed her and laughed.

"She said yes!" he exclaimed. Victor smiled.

"Yes she did!" he said. Rachel and Garfield screamed making Richard and Kori turned to look at them.

"She said yes!" both said gleefully. Richard and Kori laughed. This was definitely the moment they've all been waiting for.

**3 months later**

"Everyone! Positions!" Garfield Logan ordered. All the workers got into their positions and neaten up their uniform. Rachel Roth appeared next to Garfield and talk into her headset.

"They're coming…" she said. Garfield nodded and held his hand up.

"Get ready…" everyone stood up straight and looked at the person opposite them. Garfield and Rachel smiled at each other before they walked out of the building.

"Welcome back, Mr. Grayson!" they greeted. Richard Grayson, now wearing glasses, a black buttoned up shirt and jeans smiled and took off his glasses.

"How was my company doing?" he asked. Garfield smiled and nodded his head.

"The usual…" he said. Richard nodded. And looked at the girl next to Garfield.

"When's your wedding?" he asked. Rachel blushed.

"Next week," she said. Richard nodded and smiled harder when he felt two slim arms around his waist.

"Ready to go?" the girl asked. Richard nodded and held her hand. Both walked into the building to be greeted by their workers.

"Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson!" they said bowing.

**There ya go! all done! lol, review please! thanks for reading this story! love ya guys!**


End file.
